Sous la couverture de l'amitié
by prunelle05
Summary: Lorena Potter revient chez elle après plusieurs mois d'absence et après une mission assez délicate ainsi qu'importante. Lors de son retour, une nuit au Terrier, elle fait son chemin vers la chambre de deux de ses meilleurs amis afin qu'ils aient la surprise de la voir lorsqu'ils se réveilleront au petit matin. Y a-t-il vraiment que de l'amitié entre elle et l'un d'eux?


**Sous la couverture de l'amitié.**

 **Résumé:**

Lorena Potter revient chez elle après plusieurs mois d'absence et après une mission assez délicate ainsi qu'importante. Lors de son retour, une nuit au Terrier, elle fait son chemin vers la chambre de deux de ses meilleurs amis afin qu'ils aient la surprise de la voir lorsqu'ils se réveilleront au petit matin. Y a-t-il vraiment que de l'amitié entre elle et l'un d'eux ou bien autre chose de plus développée et de plus grand ?

 **Informations supplémentaires:**

La fiction a lieu durant Harry Potter et la coupe de feu ainsi qu'au début de New Moon.

Lorena a 16 ans et non comme Bella 18, tandis qu'Harry en a 14.

Lorena a vécu avec Minerva McGonagall.

 **Sous la couverture de l'amitié.**

 **Point de vue de Bella Swan:**

Avec un froncement de sourcils, démontrant mon incompréhension et ma confusion quant à ce qu'il venait juste de se produire, je me retournai de l'endroit où Edward m'avait emmené dans le but de rompre mon cœur. À mon avis, il s'attendait à ce que je le supplie et que je lui jette une bonne crise de larmes, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais fait. En fait, durant son discours, j'étais resté de marbre et impassible de toute émotion.

Malgré le fait que je n'étais pas aussi atteinte que ça, ou de ce que j'aurais pensé, de sa rupture et ses mots cruels ainsi que blessants, mais aussi dégradants, je ne pouvais pas comprendre son attitude et son comportement froid ainsi que lointain, surtout lorsqu'il y avait à peine quelques jours, il me disait qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Il était même allé jusqu'à me dire et prétendre que j'étais sa compagne d'âme, mais je savais autrement.

En toute réalité, je n'avais pas de sentiments romantiquement parlant envers Edward. Certes, j'avais un peu d'affection pour lui, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Honnêtement, je pensais que si j'avais de l'affection pour lui, était pour l'unique raison qu'il ressemblait à l'un de mes amis de retour à ma vraie maison. Forks ne l'était pas. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi et il me manquait quelque chose d'important.

Même si je n'avais pas aimé Edward comme je lui avais fait croire et comme il l'avait prétendu le faire avec moi, ça faisait encore mal d'entendre les mots qu'il avait utilisés sortir de sa bouche. En réalisant que je n'avais été qu'un test pour lui et une distraction, me faisait me sentir soulagé tout de même. Soulagé que je n'aie pas eu de réels sentiments pour lui.

Comment étais-je censé me remettre d'une telle rupture après cela si je l'avais réellement aimé ? Comment cruel pouvait-il être de croire une telle idiotie ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte des conséquences qu'il pouvait apporter en ayant fait cela ?

Il avait été si froid, si blessant et rempli de méchanceté pure et simple ainsi que d'ennui. Je n'avais pas eu à lire dans les pensées ou de ressentir les émotions pour dire qu'Edward mentait, mais le plus important, il se mentait à lui-même en pensant qu'il m'aimait vraiment. La seule chose qu'il aimait était son incapacité à lire dans mon esprit, mais aussi de sentir l'odeur alléchante et enivrante de mon sang. Il était égoïste et il pensait qu'à lui-même.

Après que j'eus réfléchi calmement à tout cela, je me tournai sur mes talons et je me mis à marcher en direction de la petite et modeste maison Swan, tout en évitant les nombreuses racines d'arbres dépassant du sol terreux, des branches et des morceaux de troncs tombés sur le sol humide. C'était un vrai parcours du combattant. Heureusement que je n'étais pas si maladroite, désorientée et fragile comme je l'avais montré aux Cullen.

Dès le départ, dès mon arrivée dans cette ville, j'avais dû attirer leur attention et quoi de mieux que jouer le rôle d'une humaine banale et faible. J'avais agi à la perfection pour les attirer et ça avait fini par fonctionner. Dire qu'une petite humaine normale et sans importance avait réussi à les attirer dans un piège, afin qu'elle puisse mieux les observer pour récolter toutes les informations utiles et nécessaires à leur sujet.

En fin de compte, je vis la maison Swan se dessiner dans ma ligne de mire après une longue marche à travers les bois, et je marchai rapidement vers la porte arrière, afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois que je fus dans la maison, je me débarrassai de mon manteau et de mes chaussures en veillant à les ranger à leur place correspondante, et je me dirigeai par la suite vers le salon où je croisai Charlie lisant la gazette dans son vieux fauteuil favori.

 **«Hey, Bell' s !»** M'accueillit-il en me remarquant.

 **«Edward et le reste des Cullen ont quitté la ville pour de bon, donc, tu peux utiliser mon vrai nom.»** Déclarais-je en allant le rejoindre et en me laissant mollement tomber dans le canapé près de son fauteuil.

 **«Enfin !»** Soupira-t-il de soulagement, mais aussi dans l'extase. **«Ça veut dire que je peux redevenir moi ?»** Demanda-t-il avec espoir et anticipation.

 **«Bien sûr !»** Confirmais-je avec un large sourire, pour ensuite laisser échapper un petit rire. **«J'ai hâte que les effets de la potion se dissipent afin que je puisse redevenir moi.»** Ajoutais-je en jetant ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, pour ensuite fermer les yeux quelques instants.

 **«Hâte de revoir Lorena Luna Potter !»** Se réjouit-il avec des yeux brillants d'excitation.

 **«Et moi donc… Charlie Wesley…»** Rétorquais-je avec complicité. **«J'ai hâte aussi de retourner chez nous et de voir mon frère. Il m'a manqué et j'espère que ces satanés moldus ne lui ont rien fait ou qu'ils ont posé une seule main sur lui, sinon Dumbledore va encore m'entendre.»** Souris-je agréablement, mais aussi avec anticipation et impatience, tout en laissant échapper un grognement menaçant à la fin.

 **« Je ne veux pas imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner comme résultat. Tout le monde sait que tu ne te laisses pas faire… »** Ria-t-il comme une hyène sans pour autant commenter quelque chose à ce sujet avant de finalement reprendre contenance et retrouver son sérieux. **«** **Avant cela, je dois communiquer avec Dumbledore afin de connaitre la marche à suivre pour la suite.»** Dit Charlie en se levant et en veillant à ne pas faire de remarque au sujet de mon commentaire, parce qu'il savait que c'était un sujet sensible et épineux. Il savait aussi qu'à chaque fois que j'avais une discussion de ce genre avec Dumbledore, ça se terminait avec son bureau partiellement détruit. **«Tu sais… Je serais pleinement heureux lorsque je reviendrais à être Charlie Wesley…»** Dit-il en regardant son corps avec une grimace.

 **«Il faudra penser à effacer la mémoire des habitants de Forks. Heureusement que Billy et le reste de la Push sont au courant pour nous.»** Fis-je à titre informatif en me levant à mon tour, pour ensuite marcher vers les escaliers dans le but d'aller dans la chambre que j'occupais afin d'aller emballer mes affaires.

 **XXX**

Plusieurs heures passèrent, lorsque, finalement, Charlie et moi, nous revînmes dans nos corps et apparences d'origine. Que ça faisait du bien d'être de nouveau moi-même !

Me regardant dans le miroir sur pied, installé dans un coin de la chambre près de l'unique petit bureau, je souris de contentement et de satisfaction en revoyant mes traits familiers. Je me mordis la lèvre, tout en affichant des yeux heureux en fixant la photo magique dans ma main. C'était une représentation de mon père. James Potter.

Faisant un aller-retour entre la photo et ma réflexion dans le miroir, je remarquai tout de suite les ressemblances et similitudes flagrantes entre nous deux. En réalité, j'étais une copie féminine de mon père dans tous les sens du terme, tout comme l'était mon frère, à part pour sa personnalité plus discrète et la couleur de ses yeux venant de notre mère.

J'étais élancé et d'assez grande taille avec des cheveux noirs aussi sombres que l'encre, des yeux bleus presque turquoise, un nez droit, des pommettes hautes et féminines, des lèvres fines et un visage en forme ovale et allongée. Le reste de mon corps était assez tonique et musclé par mon poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard et j'avais des formes sinueuses et parfaitement dessinées. Je devais dire, j'étais satisfaite et fière de mon corps. Je m'acceptais librement et j'avais confiance en moi, grâce à ce fait.

À Poudlard, beaucoup de filles étaient jalouses de ma beauté naturelle. Je ne faisais rien de superficiel pour l'améliorer, contrairement à d'autres qui utilisaient des glamours et des potions pour s'embellir inutilement. Je trouvais ça dommage qu'elles avaient recours à ce genre de choses pour se trouver belle et qu'elles ne s'acceptaient pas pour qui elles étaient.

La beauté n'était pas seulement extérieure, mais aussi intérieure. Pour moi, la plus grande beauté était à l'intérieur, où résidait notre cœur. La beauté au grand cœur était rare, mais elle existait chez certaines personnes.

Ma mère était un exemple parfait de cette beauté intérieure, même si physiquement, c'était une très belle femme. Elle avait donné volontairement et sans une seconde pensée sa vie en sacrifice pour celle de mon frère et la mienne. Ça nous avait permis de survivre.

Me secouant de mes pensées, tout en avalant la boule dans ma gorge et en essuyant les quelques larmes étant apparues sur le long de mes joues, je rangeai la photographie dans mon jean moulant de couleur noire, puis je plaçai mon médaillon autour de mon cou. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire, que m'avait envoyé Sirius. Le médaillon était un pendentif d'un cerf et d'une biche étant rejoints par leurs museaux. Le médaillon s'ouvrait et à l'intérieur se trouvait une photo magique de mes parents.

Satisfaite de ma tenue, qui consistait à un jean moulant noir, une chemise cintrée rouge avec des carreaux blancs imprimés dessus et une paire de bottes à talons plats de couleur brune, je hochai la tête pour moi-même, puis j'allai vers le lit où était disposé ma malle avec mes affaires ainsi que mon manteau de sorcière. Je mis mon manteau sur mes épaules, tout en vérifiant que ma baguette était attachée à l'étui sur mon bras, et je m'emparai de la malle, pour ensuite la tirer derrière moi et sortir de la chambre dans le but de rejoindre Charlie m'attendant certainement en bas.

 **«Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Rien ne manque ?»** Demanda Charlie se tenant devant l'escalier, tout en portant un pantalon de cuir, des bottes, un t-shirt clair ainsi qu'une veste sans manche faite de peau de Dragon et en ayant dans sa main une fourchette toute tordue.

 **«Oui, j'ai vérifié et il ne reste rien m'appartenant.»** Répondis-je en le rejoignant au bas de l'escalier.

Charlie hocha simplement la tête en réponse, puis il sortit sa baguette et il fit un mouvement sur ma malle avec. L'instant d'après, elle disparut comme par enchantement.

 **«Je l'ai envoyé au Terrier.»** M'expliqua-t-il en voyant la curiosité étant apparue dans mes yeux.

 **«OK.»** Dis-je simplement en guise de réponse.

 **«Le Portoloin va bientôt s'activer et il nous mènera pas loin du Terrier. Je te déposerais là, puis je retournerais directement en Roumanie parce que mon patron veut me voir. De toute façon, on reste en contact.»** Déclara-t-il en guise d'avertissement et d'explication.

 **«Très bien.»** Consentis-je, lui montrant ma compréhension.

Plus un mot ou son ne se fit entendre, parce que, soudainement, une lueur bleue brilla de mille feux et de plus en plus venant en provenance de la fourchette dans la main de Charlie. Je mis alors un doigt sur celle-ci, tandis que Charlie attrapa ma main libre avec la sienne. En quelques secondes, nous fumes entrainer dans une espèce de tourbillon, changeant de lieux à une vitesse accélérée et vertigineuse.

 **XXX**

 **Point de vue de Lorena:**

Il était en milieu de nuit, lorsque Charlie et moi, nous arrivâmes en Angleterre sur le terrain du Terrier par le Portoloin. Charlie me serra dans ses bras durant quelques instants, me fit un clin d'œil, puis il disparut avec un bruit sonore en transplanant.

Après quelques secondes à écouter le bruit de la nature ainsi que la paisibilité de cet endroit, je regardai autour de moi avec nostalgie parce que ce lieu m'avait manqué. La familiarité et la normalité de ce lieu m'avaient manqué. Ça avait été étrange de vivre dans un endroit moldu et non magique lorsque j'avais toujours vécu où résidait principalement la magie et que j'avais grandi avec la magie m'entourant. J'avais grandis dans ce monde-là et j'y avais été habitué.

Contrairement à mon petit frère de deux ans, j'avais grandi dans le monde sorcier, tandis qu'il croupissait chez des moldus qui le traitaient comme un moins que rien et comme un esclave. J'espérais seulement que ça n'avait pas été trop pénible et insupportable pour lui cet été. Je voulais l'aider, mais tant que j'étais encore une sorcière mineure, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais coincé, sans aucune solution pour changer les choses. La seule chose que je pourrais éventuellement faire était de me faire émanciper, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela puisque mon tuteur légal devait être d'accord avec cette alternative.

Mon frère avait été placé chez la seule famille restante de notre mère, tandis que j'avais été mise avec ma tutrice et marraine. Celle-ci avait protesté quant au placement de mon frère, mais elle avait été coincée en n'étant pas une parente directe de mon frère et que son propre parrain ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui en ayant été arrêté ainsi qu'envoyé en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait même pas commis. J'étais soulagé que Sirius ait réussi à s'échapper, même s'il était toujours considéré comme un criminel en fuite.

À la fin de mes réflexions au sujet de mon frère, je levai les yeux et je pus voir au loin la grande bâtisse étrange et originale que faisait le Terrier. J'étais soulagée et contente de me retrouver dans un lieu qui m'était familier et qui me rappelait qui j'étais réellement.

Jouer la comédie dans le rôle d'Isabella Swan devenait fatiguant à la longue, surtout quand je devais quotidiennement faire attention à mes moindres faits et gestes lorsque j'étais constamment surveillé et épié par les Cullen et qu'Edward rodait autour de moi à tout moment comme un vautour. Pour être honnête, j'étais soulagé qu'il ait fini les choses parce que je n'en pouvais plus et j'étais fatigué ainsi que las de jouer ce rôle, de jouer cette comédie ridicule.

Souriant largement dans la joie d'être de retour, je me mis à marcher vers la grande maison, tout en surveillant avec prudence mes alentours. Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise lorsque j'étais seule dans un endroit sombre et sans aucun bruit.

Une fois dans la maison en rentrant par la porte de la cuisine, je remarquai que tout était éteint et j'en déduisis très vite que tout le monde dormait. Sans plus tarder et en étant moi-même fatiguer, je traversai la cuisine, puis je fis mon chemin vers les escaliers. Je montai ceux-ci, tout en évitant de toucher et d'appuyer mon poids sur les marches grinçantes afin de ne réveiller personne, et je me rendis vers l'étage du palier où se situait la chambre de mes jumeaux préférés.

Finalement, j'ouvris avec prudence et délicatesse la porte de la chambre, pour ensuite pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce et refermer la porte derrière moi. Je vis immédiatement les jumeaux endormis dans des lits séparés et aux vues des apparences, ils avaient fait en sorte de les agrandir pour être des lits de deux personnes afin d'avoir, certainement, plus de place, parce qu'il fallait dire que tous les deux, c'était des remuants durant la nuit et leur sommeil, mais aussi qu'ils ne tenaient pas en place. Ils bougeaient énormément. À chaque fois que j'avais dormi avec l'un ou l'autre dans leur lit, j'avais dû les pousser et, parfois, j'y avais été tellement fort, qu'ils se retrouvaient, le plus souvent du temps, sur le sol, m'amusant et me faisant rire à chaque fois que c'était le cas. Je remarquai aussi que leur chambre était un vrai sentier avec des boites et des boites s'empilant un peu partout dans la pièce et débordant de leurs inventions, dont j'avais fait part. Je sentais que nous allions encore bien nous amuser à Poudlard cette année et que nous allions encore tourmenter ce pauvre Rusard.

Me repoussant de la porte, j'enlevai mon manteau et je le mis sur la chaise près du bureau, puis j'enlevai mes bottes ainsi que ma chemise cintrée, me laissant plus qu'en jean et en débardeur. Cela fait, je marchai sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de Fred, étant celui le plus proche, et je glissai sous les couvertures sur son côté droit en jetant un coup d'œil à George au passage, m'assurant que je ne le réveillais pas.

Assuré que ni l'un, ni l'autre, s'était réveillé à cause de moi, je pris une position plus à l'aise et plus confortable, ce qui voulait dire sur mon ventre avec mes deux bras sous l'oreiller. Satisfaite de ma posture et de mon bien-être, je fermai les yeux, pour ensuite, lentement, dériver dans un sommeil paisible, reposant et relaxant.

 **XXX**

Je ne savais pas dire combien d'heures ou combien de temps étaient passés depuis que je m'étais endormi, mais ce que je savais avec certitude, c'était que j'étais à présent réveillé et que je pouvais entendre des chuchotements d'une discussion en cours.

 **«Tu dois lui dire…»** Reconnus-je la voix de George.

 **«Je -…»** Commença Fred, mais je décidai de montrer ma présence, ne voulant pas entendre quelque chose qui ne me regardait pas ou qu'il n'était pas prêt à me dévoiler. Cependant, j'avais cette intuition que la conversation en cours me touchait de près.

 **«Me dire quoi exactement ?»** Demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux, pour ensuite m'étirer de tout mon long comme un chat, mais en le faisant ma jambe entra directement en contact avec quelque chose de dur, me faisant cesser tout mouvement et me faisant me raidir sous la surprise.

En levant les yeux, je remarquai Fred me regarder avec un sourire narquois, malicieux et rempli de méfaits. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce qu'était cette chose dure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait ou que je la sentais d'ailleurs.

 **«Bon, les tourtereaux… Je vous laisse, je dois aller voir, Angelina.»** Fit George me faisant me concentrer sur lui pour le voir en se déplaçant vers la porte et portant un sourire suffisant dû à la situation en cours entre Fred et moi, mais aussi en sentant probablement la tension palpable entre nous deux, quelque chose qui s'était produit assez souvent, je devais le dire, depuis que nous étions assez mature sexuellement parlant. **«Bon retour, Lorena… Ton frère devrait arriver plus tard avec papa, mais je ne sais pas encore quand.»** M'informa-t-il, pour ensuite sortir complètement de la pièce, me laissant pour seule compagnie Fred.

Après cela, je me redressai et dans mon mouvement brusque pour le faire, je heurtai accidentellement et sans le vouloir l'érection grandissante de Fred avec ma main, le faisant siffler et fermer les yeux.

 **«Désolé.»** Marmonnais-je en m'installant contre la tête de lit, tout en cherchant dans l'une de mes poches un nœud afin d'attacher mes longs cheveux noirs et allant jusque dans le bas de mes épaules.

 **«Ne le sois pas…»** Me contrit Fred en ouvrant les yeux et je fus choqué de l'intensité de ses yeux me faisant sentir tout d'un coup très fébrile, mais aussi fragile dans tous mes membres et me faisant ressentir mille frissons dans l'anticipation ainsi que dans la convoitise.

 **«Devrais-je me sentir flatter ou pas ?»** Jouais-je avec lui en le fixant avec un sourcil relevé.

Fred ne me répondit pas, mais roula sur le côté afin de se retrouver sur le dessus de moi avec ses mains près de mes hanches. Rapidement, il se glissa vers le haut de mon corps sur ses genoux, une fois qu'il se fut introduit entre mes jambes, et, bientôt, il se retrouva au niveau avec mes yeux. Il attrapa mon menton d'une main, tout en se léchant avidement les lèvres, pour après m'attirer à lui et faire fusionner nos lèvres ensemble, me faisant écarquiller les yeux sous le choc ne m'attendant certainement pas à ce fait et que ça aille aussi si loin. Nous avions toujours été ce genre d'amis qui se taquinaient et qui flirtaient ensemble, mais, jamais, ça n'avait été jusqu'à ce point, jusqu'au point de franchir la limite de notre amitié.

Dans un premier temps, je ne répondis pas à son baiser et je restai figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir, mais lorsque Fred appuya ses lèvres plus fermement et de façon plus insistante, je commençai à déplacer mes lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord lentement, ne sachant pas le comportement que je devais adopter face à ce nouveau développement, puis avec plus de confiance et de passion.

En quelques instants, la passion et la convoitise montèrent en flèche et nos langues déménagèrent en tandem comme une seule, tout comme nos mains essayaient de toucher chaque partie de l'autre. Très vite, l'une de mes mains s'immobilisa dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre était postée dans son dos et Fred me tira vers lui afin que je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux, après qu'il se fut assis convenablement.

Je m'écartai à bout de souffle ainsi que d'une respiration difficile à égaliser après un certain temps et Fred plaça ses mains sur ma taille, puis il souleva mon débardeur blanc de mon corps, dévoilant un soutien-gorge rouge bordé de dentelle noire, et il enleva également le nœud dans mes cheveux, les relâchant dans des vagues. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon cou et Fred entreprit de le caresser en faisant glisser ses mains afin qu'elles rejoignent la courbe de mes épaules, pour ensuite continuer leur descente en longeant chacun de mes bras. Toutes ses attentions me firent frissonner, mais aussi fermer les yeux dans le bien-être et la béatitude.

Lorsque ses mains se stoppèrent au niveau de ma taille, après avoir caressé avec sensualité et séduction chacune de mes courbes, j'ouvris les yeux et j'inspirai par le nez une fois que je vis l'intensité et la profondeur de son regard. Il était si fumant, si brulant, que je me sentis défaillir et je fus reconnaissante que je n'étais pas debout sur mes deux jambes parce que je serais tombé sous la force des émotions qu'il créait en moi rien qu'en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je réalisai alors qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour moi, mais quelque chose de bien plus sérieux. Ce qui se passait actuellement entre nous n'était pas dû à un besoin de s'amuser ou de prendre plaisir, c'était quelque chose de plus profond et de plus grave que ça. Fred avait de réels sentiments pour moi et je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir heureuse ou accablée.

Je l'avais toujours aimé de loin, mais je n'avais jamais cru possible qu'il puisse ressentir une once de ce que je ressentais. Je pensais que pour lui, j'étais une amie, une meilleure amie, voir la sœur du meilleur ami de son petit frère. Je n'avais donc jamais espéré avoir plus que ce qu'il me donnait déjà. C'était mieux que rien du tout. Je n'aurais pas voulu le perdre et perdre notre amitié. Cette situation aurait été plus que délicate et embarrassante aussi. Je n'aurais pas aimé vivre ce genre de choses. Fred et aussi George étaient trop importants pour que je les perds tous les deux, surtout en sachant qu'il y aurait certainement eu une éventualité que je les perds à cause de mes sentiments s'ils n'avaient pas été réciproques. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais qui se serait produit au pire des cas. J'étais soulagée et heureuse d'avoir cela, même si c'était le minimum de ce que je rêvais.

À présent, savoir cela, savoir le fait qu'il avait le même genre de sentiments, me faisait chaud au cœur et je laissai tomber toutes mes barrières ainsi que la couverture de l'amitié que je lui avais montrée depuis un certain temps.

 **«Fred…»** Dis-je avec émotions en déglutissant et en levant une main vers son visage afin de caresser sa joue d'une main de quelque peu tremblante.

 **XXX**

 **Point de vue externe:**

Fred ne laissa pas le temps à Lorena de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, car il fit fondre ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser torride, possessif et dominant, ce qui surpris grandement Lorena parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de lui. Cependant, elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter ou pour le repousser. Au contraire, elle se redressa et se poussa contre son corps afin que leurs poitrines entrent en contact l'une avec l'autre. Elle avait besoin d'être en contact avec sa peau, mais aussi qu'il la touche, ce qu'il fit un instant plus tard.

Après avoir demandé l'accès à sa bouche du bout de sa langue, léchant la couture de sa lèvre inférieure, Fred prit le visage de Lorena dans ses deux mains, tandis que celle-ci passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et roux de Fred d'une main, tout comme son autre main alla maintenir l'arrière de son cou, permettant d'approfondir leur baiser encore plus et sur une autre mesure. Les choses devenaient plus vives, plus passionnées.

Au bout d'un certain temps à échanger des baisers, devenant de plus en plus chauffés, Lorena se mit à se déhancher au-dessus de Fred, le faisant gémir et mettre ses mains sur ses hanches afin de l'aider dans son rythme. Quelques secondes passèrent lorsque Fred s'écarta de la divine et irrésistible bouche de Lorena en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement son accord afin que les choses s'amplifient et évoluent pour aller plus loin que quelques baisers.

En se mordant la lèvre dans un geste mécanique, mais qui fut inconsciemment séducteur également, Lorena hocha la tête en étant confiante, déterminée et sûre d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait cela, elle voulait tout ce que Fred était capable et prêt de lui donner. Trop de temps avait passé et beaucoup de frustration s'était accumulée. Elle devait évacuer toute cette tension d'une certaine manière, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. Elle voulait faire sortir tous ses sentiments.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Fred parce qu'il poussa Lorena en arrière afin qu'elle soit couchée et, immédiatement, Fred rampa jusqu'au haut de son corps, pour ensuite déposer plusieurs baisers le long de son cou. Par la suite, il écrasa durement et difficilement sa bouche contre celle de Lorena dans un baiser des plus intenses et des plus vivifiant qu'elle ait connu jusqu'à présent et il entreprit de caresser son corps avec sensualité, passion et de façon charnelle, faisant gémir Lorena et la faire déplacer son corps dans le même rythme des actions de Fred.

Très vite, le soutien-gorge de Lorena disparut et il fut envoyé au loin quelque part dans la chambre. Par la suite, Fred fit son chemin vers le bas de son corps en déposant de chastes baisers ou en mordant sa peau douce et lisse dans la raillerie, mais dans une connotation sexuelle quand même.

En fin de compte, et après mille tortures à Lorena, Fred déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser de ses longues jambes toniques et bien dessinées en muscles. Rapidement, son dernier vêtement vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant dans un coin sans aucun soin, et Fred remonta une fois qu'il fut lui-même nu.

En sentant le contact si proche et si intime de leurs deux organes, Fred et Lorena gémirent à l'unisson dans un sentiment de plaisir, mais aussi dans l'impatience d'être plus qu'un avec l'autre.

Remarquant l'humidité croissante de Lorena, Fred se positionna à son entrée, tout en la regardant une dernière fois dans les yeux afin de s'assurer de la confirmation, puis il s'introduisit lentement en elle en restant prudent, ne voulant pas être trop brusque et lui faire du mal, même si au fond, il voulait faire qu'une chose, s'engouffrer durement en elle afin d'atténuer le besoin et le désespoir d'être avec elle de cette façon. Il avait tant attendu. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement.

Entre lui et George, ça avait toujours été lui qui avait été le plus libre, le plus avenant et le plus extraverti, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer ses vrais sentiments à Lorena, c'était une autre histoire. Il se retrouvait incapable de prononcer un seul mot et il devenait une boule de nerf. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises, mais, finalement, il avait fini par changer de sujet en la distrayant par une blague ou un projet pour une farce. Il avait eu beaucoup d'occasions de le faire, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait envisagé de le faire et de lui parler, il bloquait et il était tétanisé pour en placer une. Merlin ! Pratiquement tout Poudlard pouvait le voir, sauf Lorena elle-même.

À l'intrusion, Lorena ferma les yeux à la soudaineté, mais aussi à la nouvelle sensation d'être remplie de cette façon et à être étiré de cette manière. Elle gémit quelque peu de douleur et une larme s'écoula de ses yeux. Très vite, elle sentit un pouce l'effacer et des doigts commencer à caresser ses cheveux dans le confort et dans des mouvements tendres ainsi que lents.

À la fin de plusieurs minutes, Lorena poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, signalant à Fred qu'elle était prête pour le reste. Tout aussi vite, Fred entama de se déplacer d'avant en arrière, enterrant son membre dans les profondeurs de Lorena, créant de plus en plus de plaisir et de passion entre les deux. Bientôt, Lorena bougea en même temps que Fred, lui répondant à chaque poussée, et Fred entrelaça les doigts de leurs mains ensemble, les plaçant près de la tête de Lorena, tout comme il embrassa celle-ci avec passion, mais aussi avec amour.

 **XXX**

 **Point de vue de Lorena:**

Sentir Fred à l'intérieur de moi et de manière si proche était un sentiment grisant et vivifiant à la fois. Je me sentais renaitre dans une nouvelle personne, une personne différente avec moins de retenues et étant moins sur ses gardes continuellement.

En ce moment précis, nous nous déplacions ensemble, créant plus de frictions et sensations avec le corps de l'autre. J'avais l'impression que mon corps était entièrement en feu et qu'un volcan allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Chaque touche ou baiser de Fred m'électrifiait et me procurait mille frissons. Ces sentiments et sensations qu'il provoquait en moi, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine. Je voulais que ça s'éternise et que ça ne finisse jamais.

En étant relié avec Fred me faisait me sentir comblée et complète. Je n'avais jamais senti ça pour quelqu'un auparavant. C'était surprenant pour dire le moins et étrange en même temps, mais j'aimais ressentir ce sentiment de bien-être, de plénitude et de béatitude. J'aimais sentir tous les sentiments et sensations qu'il provoquait en moi.

Bientôt, j'enveloppai mes jambes autour de Fred et la position me fit ressentir les sensations encore plus profondément et fortement. C'était un sentiment vraiment enivrant et exaltant. En réponse à la sensation provoquée en moi par cette nouvelle position, je resserrai encore plus mes jambes et mes ongles griffèrent dans son dos, tout comme je le mordillai au niveau de ses épaules, mais aussi en léchant la coque de son oreille et en posant une pluie de baisers dans son cou d'albâtre, le faisant gémir de plus en plus et en le faisant augmenter sa vitesse ainsi que sa cadence. Ses coups devinrent également plus puissants, plus vifs et plus forts ainsi que plus énergiques. Il n'y avait plus rien de doux et cela me fit gémir, mais aussi haleter dans le besoin et l'exaltation, tellement ça me sentait bon et que c'était revigorant.

 **«Merde !»** Grogna-t-il avec une mâchoire crispée, que je savais était dans la retenue.

Tout en m'agrippant à lui de mes jambes et de mes bras, je nous fis basculer, pour ensuite nous rouler afin que je me retrouve sur le dessus et je repris tout de suite le contrôle en basculant de haut en bas avec frénésie et énergie sur son membre tendu. Je posai alors mes mains sur sa poitrine m'aidant à me soutenir dans mes assauts, tandis que Fred mit ses propres mains sur mes hanches, tout en répondant en nature et avec la même vigueur ainsi que passion à chaque poussée.

Bien vite, il se redressa et prit l'un de mes seins dans sa bouche pour le sucer et taquiner mon téton dressé, me faisant frémir d'extase mélangée aux sensations que je ressentais déjà et me faisant me cambrer. Rejetant ma tête en arrière, tout en me mordant la lèvre, je remontai une main dans ses cheveux, l'y maintenant et en tirant à la légère une bonne poignée de ceux-ci, tout en rapprochant son visage de ma poitrine en ayant besoin de plus de contact. Il me tira encore plus proche de lui en mettant ses mains dans mon dos et en poussant ma poitrine contre son visage.

Au bout d'une très longue période et après quelques gémissements, je m'effondrai sur Fred après une puissante libération à presque voir les étoiles, et il nous roula en continuant à battre à l'intérieur de moi afin de rejoindre sa propre libération. Après quelques coups supplémentaires et puissants, il l'atteignit, pour ensuite s'écrouler sur moi, mais en maintenant son poids de mon corps, l'empêchant de totalement m'écraser.

Retrouvant peu à peu une respiration plus stable et plus régulière, il leva les yeux afin de croiser les miens et je pus détecter une infime tendresse, me faisant avoir le souffle coupé. Me mordant la lèvre, je caressai sa joue avec autant de tendresse, l'exprimant également dans mes yeux et sur mon visage.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment de justesse, mais être avec Fred, me confirmait ce que j'avais soupçonné depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu, lors du tri de maison. J'étais profondément amoureuse de lui et mes sentiments n'avaient jamais disparu. Au fil du temps, je m'étais dit que c'était juste un béguin et qu'il allait partir, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. J'avais pourtant essayé en pensant à autre chose et en m'occupant l'esprit d'autres manières, mais, en fin de compte, ça revenait avec force. Même si je n'avais jamais rien tenté ou déclarer tout simplement mes sentiments, j'avais toujours été certaine que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Fred et moi, nous nous retrouverions au final. Apparemment, c'était plus tôt que je le pensais initialement.

 **«Ce n'est pas seulement du -…»** Exprimais-je ma plus grande crainte, tout en affichant un visage vide d'expression et d'émotions, même si je savais que mes yeux le montraient, car j'avais toujours été un livre ouvert dans ce domaine. Mes émotions passaient toujours par mes yeux.

 **«Si c'est que du sexe ?»** Continua Fred dans un murmure avec sa tête à quelques centimètres de distance au-dessus de la mienne. **«Bien sûr, que non !»** Affirma-t-il avec confiance et détermination. **«Tu es trop importante pour que je t'utilise comme ça. En plus, c'était la première expérience de ce genre pour moi aussi.»** Admit-il avec honnêteté.

 **«Je pensais que -…»** Dis-je choquée et abasourdie avec de grands yeux incrédules. **«Je veux dire… Avec tout ce qui est dit et ce qui peut être entendu dans Poudlard… Il y a eu beaucoup de choses qui ont été dites à ce sujet. Je ne savais pas si je devais les croire ou non. Tu sais comment fonctionnent les rumeurs. Merlin ! J'ai même eu mon lot me concernant.»** Marmonnais-je à la fin, pas heureuse avec ce que j'avais déjà entendu à mon sujet, surtout lorsque certaines personnes ne se gênaient pas pour me faire passer pour une salope, tout ça parce que la plupart du temps, je trainais essentiellement avec des garçons plus que des filles.

 **«Un tas de conneries, si tu veux mon avis.»** Fit-il dans un soupir agacé.

En réponse, je hochai la tête de façon nonchalante, puis j'entourai son cou de mes bras, le rapprochant d'encore plus près, et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse et douceur, restant encore un peu sur mes gardes au cas où il changeait d'avis, nous concernant.

 **XXX**

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis mon arrivée au Terrier et, entre-temps, personne ne soupçonnait une chose de différente entre Fred et moi. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas le dire ou que personne le sache, mais je voulais que mon petit frère l'apprenne de ma bouche avant de celle de quiconque. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mis de côté. Je savais comment il fonctionnait et je ne voulais pas le blessé en lui cachant ce fait. En plus, si notre nouvelle relation plus qu'intime avec Fred venait à s'apprendre, surtout par Madame Wesley, elle nous mettrait d'office dans des chambres séparées. Elle pouvait vraiment être vieux jeu parfois.

Pour elle, il fallait forcément être marié ou de l'âge légal pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Donc, c'était pourquoi je ne voulais causer aucun problème en la faisant ignorer ces faits.

De toute façon, Fred et moi, nous avions toujours été très tactiles avec l'autre, tout comme je l'étais avec George. Cependant, cette fois, Fred et moi, nous devions veiller à être prudents afin que nos touches ne s'attardaient pas trop, ce qui était une chose difficile à réaliser en soit puisque nous avions du mal à ne pas nous toucher de façon plus qu'amicale.

Dans tout cela, j'étais reconnaissante que George nous couvrait. Dans un sens, nous le couvrions également lorsqu'il s'éclipsait en douce du Terrier pour aller voir Angelina. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois George avait trouvé un bobard ou un autre afin d'excuser notre absence à Fred et à moi lorsque Madame Wesley nous cherchait pour une raison ou une autre.

Me sortant de mes pensées, je sortis de la chambre de Fred et de George, déjà toute habillée, tandis que les deux frères avaient du mal à se lever, et je descendis au deuxième étage de la maison, puis, une fois sur ce palier-là, je marchai vers la chambre de Ron et j'ouvris lentement et avec prudence la porte.

Dans la pièce, j'allumai les quelques lanternes accrochées sur les murs, profitant que c'était un sort mineur afin de ne pas me causer d'ennuis avec le Ministère, puis je marchai vers le lit occupé par mon frère, arrivé hier tard dans la soirée. Son arrivée avait dû se faire plus tôt, mais il y avait eu quelques soucis avec sa famille moldue qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Aussitôt, je caressai ses cheveux, après m'être agenouillé à côté de lui en étant installé sur le sol.

 **«Marmotte… Il faut se lever…»** Chantonnais-je, tout en le secouant à la légère, sans trop forcer.

Mon frère ronchonna dans la protestation et il se retourna sur son côté en se recouvrant de la couverture comme s'il était dans un cocon. À cela, je roulai des yeux, puis je secouai la tête de manière amusée. Mon frère n'était certainement pas une personne du matin. Tout le contraire en fait.

 **«Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je te fais la promesse que je t'asperge d'eau glacée…»** Le menaçais-je en me relevant et en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches, tenant aussi ma baguette, tout en sachant qu'il m'entendait très bien.

 **«Tu n'oserais pas…»** Me dit-il en défi dans une voix rauque de sommeil, tout en se remettant sur son dos et en se couvrant le visage de ses mains, pour ensuite le frotter, s'aidant à mieux se réveiller, et d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Aussi vite, je pris ses lunettes et je les plaçai sur son nez. J'affichai un doux sourire, lorsque ses yeux verts croisèrent mes bleus, puis je dégageai sa mèche de cheveux, devenue trop longue.

 **«Tu sais que je le ferais…»** Rétorquais-je avec suffisance lorsqu'il plissa les yeux. **«Il faudrait te couper les cheveux pour les matchs de Quidditch, ça pourrait être un handicap et un obstacle.»** Murmurais-je contemplativement et pensivement.

 **«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu radotes…»** Demanda-t-il en se redressant et en me faisant assoir à côté de lui, pour ensuite entrelacer nos doigts ensemble.

 **«Je voulais que tu l'apprennes par moi et non par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, mais je voulais que tu saches en premier que Fred et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés dernièrement et pas à un niveau purement amical.»** Lui confiais-je en regardant nos mains, pour après tourner ma tête vers lui afin de voir sa réaction.

 **«Je ne m'oppose pas à votre -… euhm… relation, tant qu'il ne te fait pas du mal.»** Affirma-t-il et je pus sous-entendre la gravité ainsi que la menace dans sa voix pour les derniers mots qu'il prononça.

 **«Toutes les rumeurs sont que des rumeurs, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs. J'en ai parlé avec lui. En plus, s'il me fait du mal, il sait qu'il aura Minerva sur le dos, mais pas seulement.»** Plaisantais-je à la fin avec un clin d'œil ludique.

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant notre moment fraternel, et Fred se révéla. Je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé.

 **«Maman m'a envoyé pour réveiller Ron.»** Expliqua-t-il, avant de se diriger vers le lit de Ron et de le secouer énergiquement, me faisant rire avec Harry en sachant que l'humeur de Ron allait être massacrante durant toute la matinée.

Une fois assuré que Ron était bien réveillé et qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir, il tira les couvertures de Ron jusqu'au bout du lit, faisant maugréer et maudire Ron, puis lorsqu'il fut satisfait, Fred se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la porte, mais pas sans un clin d'œil ludique, mais aussi lubrique pour moi.

 **«Oh, Fred ?»** L'interpella Harry, me faisant regarder celui-ci avec méfiance et suspicion.

Fred se retourna et le fixa avec un sourcil relevé en questionnement, tandis que Ron se releva et regarda l'interaction avec curiosité, mais aussi confusion, se demandant ce que mon frère avait à l'esprit.

 **«Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'arrache la tête et je trouverais un moyen de t'arracher aussi le cœur !»** Dis simplement mon frère comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à dire.

Fred écarquilla les yeux pour la menace pas si subtile et je le vis déglutir difficilement, puis il hocha nerveusement la tête, me faisant ricaner à ses dépens parce que je trouvais hilarant de voir Fred, qui avait 16 ans, se faire menacer par mon frère, ayant seulement 14 ans.

 **XXX**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me retrouvai accroché à Fred en étant sur son dos, tandis qu'il marchait vers le point de rendez-vous où Monsieur Wesley devait rencontrer un collègue et son fils afin de nous rendre à la coupe de Quidditch. Avec nous était présents Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, George et Monsieur Wesley.

En fin de compte, après une très longue période de marche, nous ralentîmes notre rythme pour finalement nous immobiliser en voyant un homme d'âge moyen et vêtu bizarrement avec des vêtements moldus se tenant à côté d'un vieux chêne et se soutenant d'une canne de randonnée.

 **«Amos, mon ami !»** Le salua chaleureusement Monsieur Wesley en s'avançant vers lui de manière accueillante.

 **«Arthur… Il est bon de te revoir… Sont-ils tous à toi ?»** Demanda-t-il avec curiosité, lorsque son regard tomba sur mon frère, se trouvant sur mon côté gauche avec sa main tenant la mienne, et moi me trouvant toujours accroché à Fred comme un singe.

 **«Seulement les têtes rousses… Les autres sont Hermione Granger, Lorena Potter et Harry Potter.»** Présenta Monsieur Wesley en faisant de grands gestes avec l'une de ses mains, nous désignant.

 **«Ah oui… Les Potter… J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre sujet, mais beaucoup de bien de vous, Miss Potter, venant de mon fils.»** Confia le dénommé Amos.

 **«Votre fils, Monsieur ?»** Répétais-je dubitatif en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

 **«Cédric… Cédric Diggory…»** Répondit-il, pour ensuite faire apparaitre un sourire sur mes lèvres à cette révélation.

Je ne pus dire un autre mot, puisque tout d'un coup, la forme familière de Cédric, un de mes amis masculins, atterrit de l'arbre sur le sol recouvert de feuilles multicolores et diverses.

 **«Cédric !»** M'écriais-je dans la joie et dans l'enthousiasme, mais amicalement.

 **«Lorena…»** Sourit-il agréablement et chaleureusement en s'approchant, tout en scrutant Fred et moi avec attention non dissimulée. **«Pas trop tôt !»** L'entendis-je murmurer.

En réponse, je lui tirai la langue, tandis qu'il serra la main de mon frère, de Ron, de Fred et de George. De derrière moi, je pus entendre les deux soupirs rêveurs de Ginny et d'Hermione, me faisant ricaner, puis leurs murmures commencèrent et je tournai la tête vers elles deux en les regardant avec un sourcil relevé dans l'amusement, connaissant l'attrait que Cédric pouvait avoir en général chez les filles de tous les âges. Merlin ! J'y étais habitué en trainant avec lui, avec les jumeaux et mon frère. Je connaissais les signes. Par la suite, elles détournèrent le regard, tout comme leurs joues virèrent au rouge très accentué dû à leur embarras et à leur gêne d'avoir été prises de séance de reluquage.

Après encore de nombreux bavardages et quelques mots supplémentaires échanger, notre groupe, ajouté de Cédric et son père, reprit la route en destination du lieu où je savais le Portoloin s'activerait afin de nous mener au lieu où allait se dérouler la coupe du monde. L'un des plus grands tournois sorciers qu'il puisse exister dans le monde.

 **XXX**

La rentrée à Poudlard était arrivée rapidement après la débâcle de la coupe de Quidditch et les cours avaient recommencé normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement que possible avec les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang. Pour dire que le château était agité était un euphémisme. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde dans ce château et, pourtant, Poudlard était l'un des endroits les plus grands ainsi que les plus immenses qu'il puisse exister dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Après la révélation de Dumbledore sur le tournoi des trois sorciers, j'avais fait mes recherches par curiosité et parce que j'avais une mauvaise intuition à ce sujet. Il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais et je voulais être préparé. Je craignais que ce sentiment ait à voir avec mon frère.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient déposé leur nom dans la coupe de feu en peu de temps et il ne restait que deux semaines pour que la sélection des trois champions se fasse.

Pensant à ça, me faisait penser au fait que les jumeaux préparaient certainement quelque chose à ce sujet derrière mon dos. Je le savais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de me rabâcher les oreilles à ce sujet. Au point où j'avais eu envie de les étriper tous les deux. Ils ne m'avaient rien dit, mais je les avais vus plusieurs fois complotant comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils préparaient un plan ou une farce pour Rusard et c'était assez pour me faire me poser des questions sur leur comportement plus que suspect.

 **«Je le savais !»** M'exclamais-je en refermant mon livre et en me levant d'où j'étais assise près d'Hermione, Ron et Harry dans la grande salle en voyant Fred et George entrer dans la salle, marchants fièrement et portants des sourires jubilatoires, béats, victorieux et satisfaits, tout en ayant chacun une fiole dans la main.

 **«Bande d'idiots !»** Dis-je assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent avec des yeux plissés en scrutant la potion et en enjambant le banc, pour ensuite m'avancer vers eux d'une démarche lente, ce qui les fit tous les deux me regarder avec des yeux méfiants, faisant ricaner et se moquer la plupart des élèves présents, même plusieurs Serpentard.

 **«Ça ne va pas marcher !»** Intervint Hermione en restant à sa place, tout comme je m'arrêtai devant les jumeaux et que je me croisai les bras, tout en arquant un sourcil.

 **«Pourquoi ça ?»** Demanda George, mais en gardant son attention sur moi en reculant de plusieurs pas, sachant que j'étais rapide dans mes mouvements et dans mes réflexes. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

 **«Peut-être parce que Dumbledore s'est assuré que des imbéciles de votre genre ne réussiront pas à mettre leurs noms dans la coupe afin d'essayer de participer à ce tournoi ! Pensez-vous si peu de Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité, surtout lorsque c'est l'un des sorciers les plus intelligents qui puissent exister ? Il a placé une limite d'âge et d'autres sorts de ce genre.»** Répondis-je d'une voix ennuyée à la place d'Hermione.

 **«Et alors ?»** Demanda Fred dubitatif, ne comprenant pas le point.

À cela, je me frappai le front, faisant rire plusieurs personnes pour mes manières dramatiques et me faisant me demander où leur génie pour les farces ainsi que pour leurs inventions venait vraiment, parce que, là, j'avais l'impression de faire face à des idiots.

 **«Une simple potion de vieillissement ne fonctionnera pas, voilà tout…»** Dis-je d'une voix douceâtre et lente comme si je m'adressais à des enfants, tout en les regardant avec incrédulité, mais aussi savoir.

 **«C'est justement parce que c'est aussi simplet que ça, que ça va marcher.»** Refusa George avec suffisance et sourire narquois.

 **«Bien, ne m'écoutez pas… On verra qui a raison, mais je sais pour une chose sûre que ça ne sera pas deux idiots comme vous deux…»** Chantonnais-je avec assurance, avant de me retourner et d'aller retrouver mon frère, qui se moqua de Fred lorsque celui-ci fit la moue quand je l'ignorai royalement ou que j'ignorai ses tentatives pour attirer mon attention.

Un moment plus tard, lorsque je me fus bien installé entre Harry et Ron, je vis Fred et George se regarder avec complicité, pas une nouvelle chose en soit, puis ils hochèrent la tête pour eux-mêmes et, à l'unisson, ils secouèrent énergiquement les deux fioles qu'ils tenaient, puis, dans un même mouvement, ils les portèrent à leurs lèvres et ils burent le contenu sans aucune hésitation, me faisant me demander s'il y allait avoir des effets secondaires ou non. Hermione dut se poser la même question que moi, puisqu'elle tourna ses yeux vers moi, tout en ayant une expression septique et douteuse.

Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa d'anormal et ces deux idiots sautèrent au-delà de la ligne de limite d'âge. Tout le monde applaudit et laissèrent des exclamations pensant certainement à la réussite des jumeaux, et Fred ainsi que George s'inclinèrent, saluant leur exploit ce qui me fit sourire pour leurs singeries, tout comme George me regarda avec des yeux béats, ce qui me fit plisser les yeux, puis le fixer avec un sourcil relevé dans le défi. Je le vis agrandirent les yeux et se mettre derrière Fred comme pour le protéger. Je regardai alors la limite d'âge dans l'attente qu'il se passe quelque chose d'un instant à l'autre, sachant que c'était bien trop facile.

Après cela, ils s'avancèrent près de la coupe, tout comme la salle devint silencieuse avec appréhension, mais aussi impatience, et ils placèrent leurs noms dans celle-ci.

Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun effet ou réaction de la coupe, mais après un très court instant, les flammes bleues de la coupe s'agrandirent et jaillirent de celle-ci, puis elles allèrent dans tous les sens, pour ensuite aller frapper les jumeaux dans la poitrine, les faisant voler en arrière sur quelques mètres et à l'extérieur du cercle.

Au bout d'un petit moment, les jumeaux se redressèrent et je ne pus retenir mon rire hystérique lorsque j'aperçus leur état. En effet, leurs cheveux étaient devenus blancs et longs, tandis qu'ils avaient une très grande barbe, touchant pratiquement le sol, digne d'une comme celle de Dumbledore. À leur vue, tous les élèves présents éclatèrent de rire à leurs dépens.

Cependant, à la fin de plusieurs secondes, je me levai d'un bon avec Harry et Ron, pour ensuite me précipiter vers les jumeaux quand ils se jetèrent sur l'autre dans le but de se battre.

Une fois assez proche, je les séparai avec un bouclier, tandis qu'Harry s'empara de Fred et Ron de George afin qu'ils ne recommencent pas.

 **«Vraiment ? Vous battre pour si peu ?»** Dis-je incrédule en les frappant tous les deux à l'arrière de leur tête et Angelina fit de même avec George en secouant la tête de façon exaspérée.

 **«Vous avez quel âge au juste, parce que, là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des enfants de cinq ans devant moi ?»** Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et en regardant George avec un sourcil relevé, le faisant regarder le sol de manière très intéressée.

Après cela, Angelina s'avança vers George, ce qui le fit la regarder avec méfiance, puis elle le prit par l'oreille et le traina vers la sortie de la grande salle. Je pus l'entendre gémir et maudire à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient tous les deux ainsi que les ricanements et les moqueries des autres élèves, dont le mien, celui de mon frère, Ron, mais aussi Fred. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit que je le fixai avec un sourcil relevé, il la ferma immédiatement et il se tortilla de façon mal à l'aise, mais aussi de manière inconfortable. Je plissai les yeux dans la suspicion lorsque je vis ses yeux commencer à pétiller, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une idée en tête et si je ne savais pas mieux, j'aurais dit que ce n'était rien qui vaille. Fred me fit alors un sourire penaud, puis il s'approcha de moi et il me prit la main, pour ensuite déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, mais je fis la grimace à cause de la barbe gênante et piquante.

 **«On va à l'infirmerie arranger ça !»** Dis-je fermement et d'une voix autoritaire, avant de le trainer avec moi en attrapant sa cravate, le faisant me regarder avec des yeux lubriques. **«Rêve toujours !»** Minaudais-je avec suffisance lorsque je vis une moue apparaitre.

 **XXX**

L'annonce des trois champions de Poudlard était enfin terminée et j'étais heureuse pour Cédric, quoique tout de même inquiète ainsi que remplie de crainte. Il était un ami après tout. Je savais qu'il était soulagé et satisfait de pouvoir participer à ce tournoi parce qu'il le faisait non pas pour la gloire éternelle, mais pour rendre fier son père.

Soudainement, un évènement plutôt étrange se fit et je pus voir les flammes magiques de la coupe changer de couleur une nouvelle fois, annonçant la révélation d'un autre champion. Je ne comprenais pas ce fait puisque les trois champions avaient été choisis. Ce n'était pas normal et, au plus profond de moi, je savais qu'il s'agissait de ma mauvaise intuition. Je savais aussi que ça allait toucher mon frère de près, de trop près peut-être même.

Me voyant et me sentant me raidir, Fred serra sa main sur la mienne et je vis les professeurs se lever de table dans un même mouvement, affichant des expressions d'incompréhension et troublée pour la plupart. Dumbledore et Croupton s'avancèrent une nouvelle fois afin de se retrouver à quelques mètres de la coupe, tandis que tous les élèves regardèrent ce qui était en train de se produire devant leurs yeux avec une toute nouvelle attention renouvelée.

Après quelques instants d'attente interminable dans un silence pesant et gênant, un unique et quatrième morceau de parchemin sortit de la coupe et vola jusqu'à Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'attrapa, puis le regarda avec appréhension, tout en regardant autour de la salle et de faire atterrir ses yeux sur mon frère et sur moi en ayant sans doute un mauvais pressentiment sur le nom inscrit sur le parchemin, puis, lentement, il déplia le parchemin. Je vis alors Dumbledore tripoter sa barbe dans un geste nerveux et contrarié. Je sus avec certitude que ce n'était pas bon. Dumbledore ferma une seconde les yeux, tout en gardant une expression horrifiée et préoccupée, puis il dirigea ses yeux bleus dans la direction où je me trouvais à côté de mon frère. Il regarda entre nous avec regret, inquiétude et appréhension. Je resserrai la main de mon frère pour la vie chère comme si c'était ma ligne de vie. C'était trop beau pour que cette année, il n'y ait pas un drame quelconque. C'était apparemment trop demander une année tranquille et sans incident.

 **«Harry Potter !»** Annonça-t-il, provoquant les murmures et chuchotements ainsi que des réactions diverses, allant de la joie, de la fierté à la colère et au mécontentement.

Sans réfléchir, je me levai d'un bond et je me mis devant mon frère, l'empêchant de se lever et d'y aller. Je savais que je n'avais aucun pouvoir pour le faire, étant donné que je n'étais pas son tuteur en n'ayant pas encore l'âge légal pour prendre ce rôle.

 **«Mon frère n'ira nulle part !»** Annonçais-je fermement et avec détermination, tout en ayant la tête haute dans le défi. **«Il faudra d'abord passer par moi !»** Sifflais-je fumante en me plaçant de façon à ce que mon corps empêche à quiconque de voir mon frère.

 **«Lorena… Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucune règle pour contourner cela. Votre frère a été choisi par la coupe et il n'y a aucune solution pour contourner ce fait. Votre frère est relié à la coupe. S'il ne participe pas à ce tournoi et qu'il ne respecte pas ce contrat le liant à la coupe, il perdra sa magie, mais aussi ses droits en tant que sorcier. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire.»** Dit d'une voix douce et bienveillante Dumbledore en me regardant avec sympathie et compassion en voyant mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, tout en faisant haleter beaucoup de monde dans l'horreur et dans l'incrédulité.

 **«Minerva ?»** Appelais-je, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration déterminée et après avoir pris une décision cruciale et difficile.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, puis elle se leva et marcha vers moi. Une fois près de moi, elle se stoppa et me regarda attentivement, attendant que je lui parle. Elle n'était pas mon professeur ou ma directrice de maison en cet instant, mais celle qui m'avait élevé au mieux qu'elle le pouvait comme son propre enfant.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à Fred et celui-ci hocha la tête dans la compréhension, avant de se lever et de prendre ma place, durant le temps que je pris la main de Minerva et que je la tire avec moi un peu plus loin.

Près des portes de la grande salle, je m'arrêtai, passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, puis je la regardai dans les yeux. Sans devoir lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle comprit ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Car je la vis faire un sourire contrit, mais aussi fier et compréhensif. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire ou dire pour me faire changer d'avis, parce que j'avais pris ma décision en toute connaissance de cause. Une fois que j'avais une idée dans la tête, il n'y avait rien pour la retirer de là. J'étais obstiné.

 **«Es-tu sûre et certaine, ma chérie ? Ça pourrait être très dangereux.»** Tenta-t-elle avec des yeux se remplissant de larmes, même si elle savait que je n'allais pas faire marche arrière à ce sujet.

 **«Il est ma seule famille de sang restante et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, même si cela signifie prendre sa place dans un tournoi plus que dangereux et fatal. Il est trop jeune pour ça et il est important pour moi. Je ferais tout ce que je dois pour assurer sa sécurité et le garder à l'abri du danger. Je veux qu'il ait une vie normale. Ce tournoi, je ne le sens pas. Il a eu des rêves étranges concernant un cimetière. Il y avait Queudver, un homme qu'il n'a pas reconnu et une créature bizarre semblable à un bébé. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Voldemort ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Il veut quelque chose pour accomplir un rituel. Il veut un garçon et je pense qu'il s'agit d'Harry. Je sacrifierais ma vie, mon bonheur, si cela signifie garder Harry vivant.»** Affirmais-je avec foi et conviction.

 **«Tu as fait tes recherches…»** Devina-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'elle ne me ferait pas changer d'avis sur ce que je comptais faire.

 **«Seul un parent de sang peut remplacer un candidat… Je ne suis pas majeur et j'ai besoin de ton autorisation magique pour le faire…»** L'informais-je en la regardant avec espoir et supplication.

 **«Très bien, je te l'accorde…»** Soupira-t-elle de défaite, avant de sortir sa baguette de sa robe et de faire le sort, me permettant de participer au tournoi en m'émancipant.

Une fois que je sentis le changement, je la pris dans mes bras dans une étreinte serrée, puis, ensemble, nous marchâmes vers la coupe sous les regards attentifs et curieux des élèves des quatre maisons. À mon passage, ceux de ma maison me regardèrent avec confusion et comprenant ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, Harry se leva dans le but de protester et de m'en empêcher, mais il fut retenu par George et Fred. Celui-ci fixa mes yeux avec inquiétude une fois que je parvins à la coupe.

Avec un dernier regard déterminé sur mon frère, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et je laisser tomber dans la coupe un morceau de parchemin avec mon nom, scellant mon destin et la survie de mon frère pour cette année du moins.

 **XXX**

 **Quelques mois plus tard.**

À présent, la dernière tâche du tournoi était en cours et je savais que ça allait mal se passer, surtout avec les rêves récurrents d'Harry au sujet de ce cimetière. Fred avait tout tenté pour me distraire, mais j'avais ce sentiment au fond de moi, qui ne voulait pas partir. Nous avions passé la nuit ensemble dans la salle sur demande et, à la première heure, j'avais craint qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. J'avais eu difficile de quitter l'étreinte de ses bras. Je m'étais accroché à lui comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage et mon air. Même avant que je rentre dans le labyrinthe, nous avions eu difficile de nous détacher de l'autre. Finalement, j'avais trouvé la force de m'écarter, de me retourner et de marcher vers l'entrée du labyrinthe.

En ce moment, j'étais dans le labyrinthe. La paroi faite de buissons venait de m'enfermer des autres, de Fred, de mon frère et de Minerva ainsi que de tous mes amis précieux. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas peur ou que je n'étais pas inquiète sur ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais j'allais aller jusqu'au bout. J'allais revenir à mon frère d'un moyen ou d'un autre, mais aussi à Minerva et à Fred ainsi qu'aux autres. Je n'allais pas abandonner. J'allais vaincre tous les obstacles mis sur mon chemin avec force et courage, comme le Gryffondor que j'étais dans mon âme et dans mon cœur. J'allais porter mes couleurs dignement et rendre fière ma directrice de maison, mais aussi celle qui m'avait élevé.

Avec prudence et à pas lents, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration encourageante et calmante bien nécessaire, je soulevai ma baguette et la visai devant moi, puis je commençai à m'avancer peu à peu dans ce long couloir du labyrinthe, tout en ayant toujours ma baguette visée devant moi, sans jamais fixer derrière moi, prêtant seulement attention sur ce que j'approchais. Je savais que si je le faisais, mon calme allait s'ébranler et je serais paniqué pour le reste de cette épreuve qui était la plus compliquée des trois.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps passa depuis mon entrée dans ce labyrinthe, dans ce piège mortel, des minutes, des heures, j'en avais aucune idée, mais ce que je pressentais était le danger à venir. Le vent soufflait dans l'air, mais ce n'était pas naturel ou un bon signe.

Soudainement, une rafale violente de vent se leva et se fit sentir. Je commençai immédiatement à courir sans tarder. En jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, je me rendis compte que les murs du labyrinthe, se trouvant juste derrière moi, gagnèrent de plus en plus de terrain, essayant de m'enfermer et de me prendre au piège. Cette réalisation faite, j'accélérai ma course dans un sprint.

Bientôt, j'immergeai dans un autre couloir et j'eus juste le temps de me jeter sur le sol avant qu'un sort m'atteigne de plein fouet. Je levai les yeux en brandissant ma baguette, prête à me défendre, et je remarquai Krum avec des yeux hagards et étranges. Il n'était pas lui-même. C'était comme s'il était contrôlé par quelque chose d'extérieur. Il n'était pas en contrôle de lui-même. Je visai ma baguette sur lui, mais je ne pus rien faire, puisqu'il s'écroula sur le sol de façon assommée. Derrière lui se tenait Cédric avec sa propre baguette encore dirigée sur Krum.

 **«Ça va ?»** Me demanda-t-il dans le souci, tout en faisant un examen rapide de mon corps avec ses yeux, afin de s'assurer que Krum ne m'avait pas blessé.

 **«Ouais.»** Le rassurais-je immédiatement en me relevant. **«Il n'est pas lui-même. Il se passe des trucs vraiment étranges ici.»** Ajoutais-je, tout en m'emparant de la baguette de Krum afin de donner le signal une fois que je l'atteignis.

 **«Il vaut mieux de ne pas trainer dans les parages !»** S'exclama précipitamment Cédric en prenant ma main et de commencer à nous faire courir lorsque les murs de haies s'abattirent vers nous.

Après quelques minutes à courir à grande vitesse et pour nos vies, tout en évitant les lianes essayant de nous attraper et les racines nous barrant le chemin, nous aboutîmes dans ce qui me parut le centre du labyrinthe.

En tournant sur nous-mêmes, Cédric et moi, nous réalisâmes que nous étions coincés et qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Toutes les haies étaient dressées, formant une prison tout autour de nous, nous empêchant de trouver un moyen de sortir.

Au bout d'un long moment à réfléchir à un moyen de fuir cet endroit sombre, Cédric et moi, nous nous regardâmes dans l'inquiétude et la crainte, tout en nous serrant hermétiquement la main comme si c'était notre ligne de vie et notre bouée de sauvetage. Prenant un souffle fragile, tout en essayant de rester forte pour Cédric et en masquant ma propre peur, je regardai plus attentivement mes alentours et je remarquai tout de suite la lueur du trophée.

 **«Regarde !»** Dis-je à l'attention de Cédric, tout en pointant ma baguette devant moi dans la direction où était placé le trophée des trois sorciers sur une estrade au centre d'où nous nous trouvions.

 **«Après cela, ça sera fini.»** Chuchota-t-il en souriant de soulagement en tournant son regard vers le trophée.

Je hochai la tête, même si j'avais un doute que ça allait réellement se terminer aussi simplement après tous les obstacles que nous avions vaincus. Ça me paraissait trop banal et trop facile. C'était trop calme. Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de grand. Je pouvais le sentir dans mes tripes et au plus profond de moi. Il fallait que je reste sur mes gardes, surtout en voyant que Cédric semblait avoir baisser sa garde de quelque peu, même s'il restait toujours prudent. Cédric m'entraina alors vers l'espace où se situait le trophée et, lentement, avec toujours sa main dans la mienne, je le suivis avec prudence et précaution en gardant un œil attentif sur nos alentours et en gardant une prise ferme sur ma baguette.

À la fin d'un petit moment, Cédric et moi, nous nous arrêtâmes devant la coupe.

 **«Ensemble ?»** Demanda Cédric d'une voix incertaine en lâchant ma main et en tendant sa main vers le trophée, tout en gardant sa baguette dans l'autre de libre.

 **«Ensemble !»** Confirmais-je assurément et avec détermination en resserrant ma baguette, pour qu'ensuite, Cédric et moi, nous posâmes chacun notre main sur l'une des poignées du trophée.

Lorsque je vis la lumière bleue apparaitre et commencer à émettre, mais aussi à scintiller de mille feux, je sus que ce que nous venions de faire en prenant les poignées était une erreur et que le trophée n'en était pas un, mais un Portoloin qui allait nous mener droit dans un piège. Je fermai une seconde mes yeux avec une pensée pour mon frère, mais aussi pour Fred et je priai que j'allais revenir, mais aussi que j'allais pouvoir les revoir. Il fallait à présent que j'agisse et que je sorte Cédric de là, de cette situation, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, importe si je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

Je ré ouvris les yeux pour croiser ceux de Cédric qui étaient remplis de confusion, mais aussi d'inquiétude et d'angoisse. Je lui souris alors afin d'essayer de le rassurer. Il avait aussi compris que ce n'était pas normal.

En une seconde, un tourbillon nous engloutit, nous entrainant dans un autre lieu. Cédric et moi, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un Portoloin et que nous avions été joués, nous nous attrapâmes par la main en nous tenant fermement et avec solidité à l'autre.

Bientôt, nous fumes propulser du tourbillon et nous nous effondrâmes durement sur le sol, nous faisant rouler sur quelques mètres et le Portoloin atterrit à notre opposée.

Toujours en tenant la main de Cédric et après m'être assuré qu'il allait bien, je levai la tête et j'observai autour de moi. Bien vite, cependant, j'écarquillai les yeux dans l'horreur et dans la panique lorsque je réalisai que nous étions dans un cimetière et les cauchemars de mon frère me revinrent en mémoire.

 **«Nous devons sortir d'ici !»** Tranchais-je frénétiquement dans une voix précipitée en resserrant la main de Cédric dans l'urgence, lui faisant comprendre le vrai problème et la gravité de la situation dans laquelle nous étions plongés.

Cédric me regarda avec de grands yeux craintifs et anxieux, mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, puisque nous pûmes entendre les bruits distincts de pas approcher l'endroit où nous étions toujours couchés. Je me remis sur mes pieds aussi vite que je le pus, tout en grimaçant à l'élancement de douleur que je ressentis au niveau de ma hanche et mon bras droit, puis je reculai tout contre Cédric, lorsqu'il se fut remis debout, en reconnaissant l'homme s'avançant de plus en plus vers nous. Queudver alias Peter Pettigrow.

Je savais que j'avais un choix à faire. Sauver Cédric ou faire innocenter Sirius en capturant moi-même Queudver. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas faire les deux à la fois, puisque j'étais seule. Cependant, j'allais devoir faire ce choix et j'allais m'en vouloir plus tard, mais la vie de Cédric, la vie d'un innocent, était bien plus importante. J'étais sûr que Sirius allait comprendre et qu'il serait d'accord avec moi. J'avais tant envie qu'il sorte un homme libre, mais j'avais peu de moyens à ma disposition pour le faire.

 **«Je suis désolé, Sirius…»** Murmurais-je pour moi-même à personne en particulier, même si je savais que Cédric pouvait très bien m'entendre. **«Prépare-toi à courir !»** M'adressais-je à Cédric, tout en le faisant reculer de plus en plus en le poussant en arrière et je fis également le même.

 **«Que se passe-t-il ?»** Dit-il inquiet en s'emparant de ma main qu'il avait lâchée plus tôt.

 **«C'est un piège. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut, mais moi. Enfin, mon frère, mais c'est le même.»** Dis-je calmement, même si à l'intérieur j'étais en ébullition.

 **«Queudver… Tue le garçon !»** Ordonna une voix sombre et sifflante.

 **«Maintenant !»** Criais-je en me retournant et Cédric ainsi que moi, nous nous mimes à courir vers l'endroit où était tombé le Portoloin, tout comme je lançais des sorts vers Queudver, afin de le distraire de Cédric.

Tout en courant, nous esquivâmes et nous évitâmes la pluie de sorts, nous étant dirigés par Queudver. Je savais qu'il fallait nous sortir de cette situation au plus vite, nous n'avions pas le temps de trainer.

 **«Accio trophée !»** Hurlais-je en serrant la main de Cédric dans un étau de fer et en continuant à courir à grande vitesse.

Le trophée se leva dans les airs, puis il vola à toute allure vers moi. Je l'attrapai au vol en tenant Cédric et en ayant mis ma baguette dans ma queue de cheval, n'ayant pas eu d'autre choix pour atteindre le trophée et, en plus, Cédric me couvrait. À peine que je touchai la poignée du trophée, nous disparûmes du cimetière, nous faisant une nouvelle fois entrer dans un tourbillon, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, nous tombâmes de haut sur le sol et je lâchai la main de Cédric, me faisant rouler sur moi-même durant quelques mètres.

Au bout d'un cours instant, j'ouvris les yeux et j'essayai de me relever, mais je laissai un sifflement sortir de par mes lèvres, lorsque je pris appui sur ma main droite. Je me laissai alors retomber et je roulai sur mon dos.

Bien vite, une paire de bras vint s'enrouler autour de moi et m'aida à me redresser lentement. En levant les yeux vers la personne me détenant et qui m'avait aidé, je croisai une belle paire d'yeux bleus ainsi qu'un visage rempli de taches de rousseur. Je souris fatigué en voyant Fred. Il s'assit alors à même le sol et il me permit de prendre appui sur lui avec ma tête contre son épaule, tandis qu'il dégageait des mèches rebelles de mon visage couvert par endroits de terre et de poussière, tout comme il entrelaça les doigts de ma main gauche avec les siens.

 **«J'étais inquiet que tu ne reviennes pas…»** Murmura-t-il avec émotions et vulnérabilité en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

 **«Je pensais que je n'allais pas le faire, surtout lorsque j'ai vu Pettigrow débarquer…»** Dis-je avec une voix tremblante.

 **«Lorena !»** Cria la voix de mon frère, pour qu'ensuite il tombe à genoux près de moi en faisant parcourir ses yeux sur mon corps avec panique et inquiétude.

 **«Je vais bien, à part quelques dégâts ici et là, mais rien de grave et de non guérissable.»** Le rassurais-je avec un sourire épuisé, tout en ignorant les applaudissements, les acclamations et la musique jouant tout autour de l'arène.

 **«Lorena !»** M'interpella la voix reconnaissable de Cédric, avant qu'il s'agenouille de l'autre côté d'Harry avec son père juste derrière lui. **«Merci… Tu m'as sauvé la vie…»** S'exprima-t-il avec des larmes se formant sans ses yeux.

 **«Ce n'est rien.»** Souris-je amicalement.

Nous fume alors rejoint par Dumbledore, Minerva me regardant avec inquiétude et soulagement, le premier ministre, Hagrid et Pomfresh qui se dirigea droit à moi avec sa baguette en main.

 **«Hagrid… Prenez-la et conduisez-la à l'infirmerie afin que je m'occupe d'elle !»** Ordonna-t-elle fermement en me regardant avec défi, s'attendant à ce que je proteste comme j'avais l'habitude de faire, mais, là, je n'en avais même pas la force ou assez d'énergie pour le faire.

Délicatement et avec une extrême douceur, ce qui était le contraire de sa carrure, Hagrid vint me prendre sans ses gigantesques bras et il commença à marcher hors du terrain de Quidditch, suivi de près par Fred et Harry ainsi que Minerva et George ainsi que Ron. Je souris à moi-même, soulagé que ça soit enfin fini, puis je fermai lentement les yeux pour être accueilli par un bon sommeil.

 **XXX**

 **Trois ans plus tard.**

 **Point de vue externe:**

Le château de Poudlard était envahi par des sorciers combattant les uns contre les autres. Tous avaient leurs propres raisons, égoïstes ou non, mais ils avaient tous le même but. Survivre. La bataille durait peut-être depuis des heures maintenant, mais personne ne pouvait être sûr avec certitude. Il y avait des blessés et aussi malheureusement des pertes plus graves et plus importantes. Cela parmi les deux côtés adverses.

Le frère et la sœur Potter étaient séparés dans deux endroits différents. Harry, avec Hermione et Ron, était dans la salle sur demande recherchant le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Son but était simple, le détruire afin que Lord Voldemort devienne encore plus vulnérable et plus facile à éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes. Lorena, elle, était en combattant des mangemorts dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château. Pas loin d'elle se trouvaient George, Percy, Angelina, Fred ainsi que d'autres sorciers, dont Minera, Remus Lupin et Bill. Eux aussi étaient dans la même situation.

Après un nombre interminable et incalculable de temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron furent expulsés de la salle sur demande et les lourdes portes de celle-ci se refermèrent derrière eux, les mettant à l'abri du Feudeymon ayant été engendré par Gregory Goyle. Heureusement, Harry pu poignarder le diadème avec un crochet de basilic et le lancer dans la salle enflammée avant que les portes se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Bientôt, tous les trois firent leur chemin à travers les décombres et les différents duels dans le but de sortir du château afin d'aller à la recherche de Lord Voldemort et son serpent afin de détruire celui-ci.

 **XXX**

 **Point de vue de Lorena:**

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers. Cédric et moi, nous avions été reconnus vainqueurs et nous avions chacun reçu un prix qui consistait à une coupe et une somme d'argent assez importante. J'avais donné ma part gracieusement à Fred et à George, sachant leur rêve d'ouvrir une boutique. Ils avaient d'abord refusé et ils avaient été réticents d'accepter, mais ils avaient finalement accepté avec force de persuasion et après avoir fait la condition que je devienne leur associé dans l'affaire. J'avais donc accepté.

Après mon réveil à l'infirmerie, j'avais appris que Maugrey n'était pas le vrai, mais qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort et qu'il était aussi le fils de Croupton. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait tué. J'avais également appris que les Aurors avaient été dans le cimetière, après le témoignage de Cédric et le mien, mais, bien entendu, Pettigrow et Voldemort avaient disparu.

Malheureusement, Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen pour retrouver son corps, même s'il n'avait pas eu à disposition le sang de mon frère ou le mien, comme il était initialement prévu. Au lieu de ça, il s'était attaqué à Pétunia, étant donné qu'elle était de la famille de sang de maman et c'était ça qui faisait la protection de sang.

À présent, la bataille pour mettre un terme à tout cela était en cours et j'espérais au fond de moi que mon frère allait s'en sortir sans grand dommage. J'avais confiance en lui et je savais qu'il était capable de mettre fin à tout cela.

Je soupirai de soulagement, tout en essuyant le sang sur ma joue due à une coupure d'un sort après que j'eus fini de me débarrasser d'un mangemort gênant. Je me retournai alors afin de vérifier si les autres allaient bien, m'ayant légèrement éloigné en cours de duel, mais je me figeai dans l'horreur et dans la terreur lorsque je vis la situation plus que précaire de Fred.

Il était en train de combattre un autre mangemort, mais cela n'était pas surprenant en soit. Ce qui m'inquiétait était le mur derrière lui commençant à se fissurer de plus en plus et à s'émietter. Je savais que d'un moment à l'autre, il allait s'effondrer.

Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir à deux fois avant de réagir, car je commençai à courir vers où Fred se tenait encore inconscient du danger dans lequel il était plongé.

 **«Fred !»** Criais-je avec panique en voyant le morceau de mur s'effriter et commencer à tomber, tout en continuant à courir, mais en accélérant ma vitesse de course.

Très vite, j'arrivai à Fred et je le poussai de la voie sans penser, prenant sa place lorsque le pan de mur s'effondra complètement. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage terrifier de Fred avant que je me sente perdre le combat entre consciente et inconsciente.

 **XXX**

 **Point de vue externe:**

 **«Lorena !»** Crièrent plusieurs voix en même temps, lorsque les propriétaires des dites voix virent Lorena s'effondrer mollement de tout son corps sur le sol après avoir poussé son petit ami et fiancé, risquant sa vie pour lui.

Tout en ayant des larmes coulant le long de son visage, craignant le pire pour celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, Fred se précipita à l'endroit où se trouvait Lorena en dessous des débris du mur qui s'était effondré un peu plus tôt et il commença dans des gestes frénétiques et urgents ainsi que tremblants à enlever et à jeter les pierres recouvrant la femme qu'il aimait. Il fut bientôt rejoint dans sa quête par son frère jumeau, Bill ainsi qu'Harry, qui était hystérique et terrifier de ce qu'il allait découvrir une fois les pierres enlever complètement de sa sœur et en ayant des larmes coulant le long de ses joues tel un torrent. Personne ne l'avait vu aussi vulnérable, même pas pour la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, et de Dumbledore.

En fin de compte, Lorena fut découverte de toutes les pierres et Fred la prit avec douceur dans ses bras, tout en sanglotant en réalisant que Lorena était partie. Il caressa ses cheveux en se contrefichant du sang sur sa tête et de la crasse avec laquelle elle était sale.

 **«Reviens…»** Supplia-t-il en étant uniquement axé sur Lorena et en la berçant, tout en pleurant, tandis qu'il était assis négligemment à même le sol en ignorant la tentative de confort ainsi que de consolation de son frère jumeau, qui avait placé une main sur son épaule.

De son côté, Harry se tenait debout avec ses poings serrés sur ses côtés, une mâchoire crispée et en ayant une posture droite ainsi que tendue, tandis que des larmes continuaient à couler librement. Il ne réagissait pas. Il était silencieux, trop silencieux.

Remus Lupin, se trouvant juste derrière Harry, savait que ce n'était pas bon. Harry avait un tempérament vif et légendaire comme sa sœur. Quand il était en colère ou bouleverser et qu'il restait calme ainsi, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Brusquement, Harry se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et il s'installa sur le côté libre de sa sœur, semblant dormir paisiblement, mais il savait la vérité, il savait mieux. La triste vérité était qu'elle avait quitté ce monde. D'une main tremblante, il prit celle de sa sœur avec une extrême douceur, craignant qu'elle allait se briser.

 **«Tu avais promis…»** Chuchota-t-il d'une voie brisée et tremblante, pour ensuite tomber en panne avec sa tête posée sur le ventre de sa sœur, tout en sentant une main se reposer sur son épaule dans le confort silencieux.

Harry savait sans devoir se retourner, qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami et de celui qui était resté à ses côtés à chaque instant, l'homme qu'il aimait aussi d'un amour immensurable et dévorant.

Essuyant son visage de l'humidité dû aux larmes qu'il avait versées, parce que Lorena était comme une sœur pour lui, Bill fit son chemin vers Fred et Harry dans le but de prendre Lorena.

Il s'accroupit alors et il caressa les cheveux de Lorena, mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et d'inattendu. Afin d'être sûr, il mit une main sur l'impulsion de Lorena et il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de ce qu'il sentait.

 **«Elle n'est pas partie… Il y a encore un pouls… Il est faible, très faible, mais il est là…»** Informa-t-il les autres.

Chaque personne présente dans le couloir et près du corps de Lorena eut le souffle coupé à cette révélation, mais aussi lorsqu'une lumière blanche sortit du corps de Lorena et alla entourer Harry. Par la suite, le corps de Lorena se souleva dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol, tout comme Harry en fit de même. La lumière blanche les engloba tous les deux comme un cocon de protection, puis une fumée noire sortit du corps d'Harry avant de disparaitre complètement et Ron réalisa alors qu'Harry avait aussi été un Horcruxe. Harry fut alors rabaissé sur le sol avec douceur, tandis que Lorena resta planante dans les airs. Durant ce temps-là, Fred était retenu par George et Bill, voulant atteindre Lorena à tout prix. Il se débattait furieusement.

 **«Oh, Merlin !»** S'exclama soudainement Minerva McGonagall, attirant l'attention sur elle, lorsqu'elle vit surgir de nulle part deux fantômes aux apparences familières de derrière Harry.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait, puis il se retourna et eut les yeux écarquillés en voyant les deux fantômes lui souriant avec tendresse et amour. Tellement il fut choqué, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière avec des jambes bancales, mais il fut fort heureusement rattrapé par Ron, se trouvant pas loin de là. Ce dernier se contenta de le soutenir en plaçant un bras sur sa taille afin qu'Harry puisse s'appuyer contre lui.

 **«Maman… Papa…»** Souffla Harry en état de choc, attirant encore plus l'attention des autres, dont Remus qui réfléchissait à un moyen de découvrir ce qui se passait avec sa filleule.

À l'entente de la voix d'Harry, il tourna également la tête, mais en restant avec son corps vers Lorena, pour être choqué en voyant les fantômes de deux de ses meilleurs amis morts.

 **«Lily… James…»** Fit-il hébéter.

 **«Nous sommes ici que provisoirement. Nous sommes là pour faire revenir Lorena.»** Parla la douce et mélodieuse voix de Lily avec des yeux attendris.

 **«Non ! Ne me la prenez pas !»** Hurla Fred en étant hors de contrôle et en se débattant frénétiquement sous l'emprise de ses frères.

 **«Nous n'allons pas prendre notre fille avec nous… Il n'est pas encore temps pour elle…»** Répondit James en flottant vers le corps inerte de Lorena.

Une fois que James comparut près de sa fille, il leva ses mains et Lorena descendit pour être ensuite posé sur le sol. Lily rejoignit son mari et tendit ses mains au-dessus de sa fille, rejoignant les mêmes gestes que James.

 **«Il n'est pas encore temps pour elle. Elle ne doit pas encore mourir, mais elle a changé le cours des choses en se sacrifiant par amour. Sans le savoir, elle a utilisé la même magie que j'ai fait cette nuit-là et en se sacrifiant de la sorte pour ceux qu'elle aimait, elle a donné la plus importante des protections à tout le monde. Sa magie a détruit l'Horcruxe en toi, Harry. Tu étais le dernier. Si Lorena n'avait pas fait cela et que sa magie ne l'avait pas détruit, tu aurais trouvé la mort en combattant Voldemort. Il aurait été tué, mais toi aussi.»** Déclara solennellement Lily.

 **«Est-ce -… Est-ce que Dumbledore le savait ?»** Demanda difficilement Harry en essayant de digérer ces nouvelles.

 **«Oui.»** Répondit simplement James.

 **«Le fumier !»** Jura Ron bouillant et fumant de fureur.

À cela, Harry prit la main de Ron afin de le calmer et Ron se détendit immédiatement, faisant sourire avec complicité et avec affection Hermione, se trouvant près de Bill qui essayait de calmer Fred avec des mots réconfortants, même si c'était une tache inutile à réaliser.

Plus un mot ou un son ne fut prononcé après cela. Tous étaient trop concentrés sur James et Lily Potter, se tenant sur chaque côté de leur fille avec leurs mains au-dessus d'elle, même Fred avait arrêté la lutte contre ses frères afin de la rejoindre et d'être près d'elle. Il était trop obnubilé par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

 **«Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici… Nous avons été appelés à l'aider…»** Commença James. **«Lorena n'est pas morte, seulement plongée dans un coma magique. Sans le savoir, en voulant se sacrifier, elle a été elle-même se protéger par la magie de l'amour.»** Continua-t-il en ne regardant personne, mais sa fille avec attendrissement.

 **«Que veux-tu dire ?»** Demanda Remus intrigué et intéressé se trouvant à quelques mètres et en étant le plus proche.

 **«Je ne sais pas si tu connus ou non ce fait, Fred Wesley, ou même si Lorena le savait elle-même, mais c'est votre bébé qui nous a appelé.»** Dit Lily avec un doux sourire.

 **«Bébé ?»** S'étrangla Fred avec de grands yeux.

 **«C'est son amour, combiné à celui de Lorena pour toi, qui a fait qu'elle est maintenue en vie.»** Sourit agréablement James.

L'instant suivant, une lumière de couleur or sortit des mains de James et de Lily, pour ensuite pénétrer dans le corps de Lorena.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James et Lily baissèrent leurs mains, puis ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers Fred.

 **«Prends soin de notre fille…»** Murmura James avec émotions.

 **«Il est temps de vivre pleinement.»** Ajouta Lily en regardant Harry avec affection et un sourire maternel.

 **«Nous serons toujours présents… dans votre cœur…»** Termina James, avant que tous les deux disparaissent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là en premier lieu.

Un silence pesant suivit la disparition de James et Lily Potter, mais, bien vite, leur attention se tourna vers Lorena lorsqu'ils entendirent un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Aussi vite, Fred et Harry, les premiers à se déplacer, se reprirent et ils accoururent à Lorena.

Lorsque Fred l'atteignit, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et il mit sa tête sur ses genoux en affichant un sourire niais et maladroit, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, tandis qu'Harry tenait la main de Lorena avec douceur en traçant des motifs aléatoires et sans importance sur le dessus de sa paume.

 **«Fred !»** Dit-il joyeusement lorsqu'il sentit un resserrement se faire sur sa main, à la fin de plusieurs minutes à attendre et à patienter.

En fin de compte et avec appréhension, mais aussi anticipation, tout le monde se regroupa autour de Lorena et ils attendirent patiemment. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, parce que, finalement, Lorena ouvrit péniblement les yeux et elle sourit doucement lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleus de Fred. Elle tendit sa main libre et elle caressa sa joue avec amour et soulagement, puis elle se concentra sur ses environs pour voir son frère avec des taches de larmes sur ses joues avec des yeux rougis.

 **«Que -…»** Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tout en essayant de se redresser, mais, bien vite, elle se figea à mi-parcours, lorsque des violettes tombèrent tout autour d'elle, la rendant confuse, mais en la faisant sourire avec émerveillement. **«C'est quoi ça ?»** Demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier, tout en attrapant l'une des fleurs jonchant le sol et la porter à son nez afin de la parfumer.

 **«Je dirais que c'est l'œuvre d'un petit miracle qui t'a épargné la vie aussi.»** Répondit Bill avec un sourire soulagé et heureux.

 **«Hein ?»** Dit-elle avec éloquence, ne comprenant pas la moindre chose.

 **«Quelqu'un lui explique…»** Suggéra Ron de derrière Harry.

 **«Bébé.»** Dis simplement Hermione.

 **«Bébé ?»** Répéta bêtement Lorena, devenant de plus en plus confuse.

 **«Tu sais quand un homme et une femme -…»** Commença George, mais il arrêta, bien vite lorsque Lorena et Angelina lui lancèrent toutes les deux des regards noirs, ce qu'il trouva effrayant.

 **«C'est le bébé que tu portes qui t'a maintenu en vie.»** Expliqua Minerva avec un doux sourire.

 **«Bébé que je porte…»** Répéta dubitatif Lorena. **«Je -…»** Dit-elle, ne sachant pas comment réagir, tout en regardant son estomac plat en étant appuyée contre Fred. **«Quoi !»** Réagit-elle enfin avec de grands yeux réalisant pleinement ce qui se passait vraiment. **«Vous voulez dire que -…»** Murmura-t-elle.

 **«C'est le cas…»** Confirma Hermione tout sourire.

 **«Comment ?»** Demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle demandait vraiment, mais Harry sembla comprendre parce qu'il lui répondit.

 **«Maman et papa l'ont révélé.»** Lui confia-t-il.

 **«Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?»** Fit-elle en réaction dans un soupir las.

 **«On a pas le temps pour ça maintenant ! Je dois encore mettre fin à Voldemort afin que ça le soit une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il faut d'abord se débarrasser de Nagini ! C'est le dernier !»** Déclara Harry, pour après se lever et aider Lorena à faire de même.

 **«Je me charge du serpent !»** Annonça Lorena, provoquant à Fred de protester. **«Bien… Nous le ferons ensemble… De toute façon, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui pour m'avoir mordu et essayer de nous tuer.»** Dit-elle finalement, faisant hocher la tête Fred dans l'approbation et la satisfaction.

Fred ne comptait pas la lâcher ou l'avoir hors de sa vue de sitôt, surtout en sachant qu'elle portait leur enfant à naitre. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit mise en danger plus que nécessaire. Il avait failli la perdre, il n'allait certainement pas tenter le diable cette fois-ci. Il serait à ses côtés, peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle était têtue et bornée, mais il pouvait l'être encore plus dans ces cas-là.

 **«Tu devrais aller voir, Pomfresh, plus tard.»** Conseilla Hermione avec sagesse.

 **«Oui, maman…»** Roula des yeux Lorena, faisant ricaner Bill, mais il la ferma bien vite, lorsque Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Il déglutit et il ne dit plus un mot, ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de celle qui partageait son cœur depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'elle avait démasqué les manières manipulatrices de Fleur Delacourt par sa nature de vélane.

 **«Sois prudent et fais voir la poussière à Voldy !»** Déclara Lorena à son frère, pour ensuite poser un baiser sur son front.

 **«Oui, maman !»** Sourit-il avec un clin d'œil, parce que, dans un sens, c'était ce qu'elle était pour lui, ce qu'elle était devenue au fil du temps.

Lorena plissa les yeux à cela, mais sourit tout de même avec attendrissement et avec émotions, parce que, si elle devait être sincère, c'était toujours agréable d'entendre son petit frère l'appeler ainsi. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur et ça lui démontrait à quel point Harry tenait à elle.

Cela dit, Harry et Ron partirent et ils marchèrent le long du couloir avec une nouvelle détermination et une nouvelle force, pour finalement disparaitre de la vue.

 **«Hum… Quelqu'un sait où est l'épée à tout hasard ?»** Demanda Lorena avec une main placée inconsciemment sur son ventre et l'autre grattant l'arrière de sa tête dans un geste réfléchit et pensif, un geste qu'elle avait copié de son frère.

 **«Peut-être qu'il faudrait demander au vieux Choixpeau…»** Proposa Hermione d'une voix pensive. **«Je veux dire… Lorsque tu en as besoin avec Harry dans la chambre des secrets, c'était en apparaissant dans le Choixpeau magique que vous avez pu l'utiliser.»** Fit-elle en connaissance de cause et d'après ce qu'elle savait étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas été présence en ayant été pétrifié par le serpent.

 **«Tu as probablement raison comme toujours… Il y en a au moins une qui a des bonnes idées…»** Dis Lorena dans un murmure.

 **«Hey !»** S'exclamèrent faussement indignés les jumeaux.

 **«Vos idées sont toujours douteuses et elles nous causent toujours des ennuis ! La plupart du temps, si nous avons réussi à nous échapper de toutes les situations dans lesquelles vous nous avez fait atterrir, c'est uniquement grâce à la carte et à mes réflexes, mais aussi à ma capacité de trouver des solutions rapidement.»** Répliqua-t-elle en les regardant avec amusement, parce qu'elle savait que c'était la réaction, qu'ils allaient avoir. **«Mais…»** Reprit-elle plus sérieusement. **«Où trouver le Choixpeau ? Il pourrait être n'importe où dans ce château…»** Réfléchit-elle, tout en ayant un froncement de sourcils approfondi.

 **«Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'aller voir dans le bureau du Directeur ? Normalement, c'est à cet endroit qu'il se trouve lorsqu'il n'est pas utilisé.»** Commenta Bill d'une voix pensive.

 **«Ça vaut le coup d'essayer…»** Se mit d'accord Lorena. **«Minerva… Je suppose que tu sais comment y accéder sans problème…»** Fit-elle en se tournant vers la dénommée.

 **«Je ne connais pas le mot de passe actuel, mais je reste toujours la Directrice Adjointe, donc j'ai toujours accès au bureau sans avoir besoin d'un mot de passe.»** Répondit Minerva.

 **«Allons-y !»** Hocha de la tête Lorena avec enthousiasme et impatience, hâte que ça soit fini.

 **Une demi-heure plus tard.**

Comme promis, Lord Voldemort se présenta enfin, après une heure à avoir permis aux familles de prendre soin des morts et des blessés. La plupart de l'Ordre, encore debout, attendait aux portes du château. Lorena était parmi eux, tandis qu'Harry se tenait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, prêt à intervenir le moment venu et afin de prendre les mangemorts et Lord Voldemort au dépourvu, mais cela seulement une fois que sa sœur se sera débarrassée du serpent.

Lorena avait finalement trouvé le Choixpeau et elle lui avait expliqué la situation. Il lui avait promis de l'aider lorsqu'il serait nécessaire. En attendant, Lorena l'avait dans la main, tandis que l'autre était occupé par sa baguette, prête à continuer cette bataille. Elle avait un nouveau but et elle était encore plus déterminée de sortir de cette guerre vivante.

Les membres de l'Ordre ne laissèrent pas le temps à Lord Voldemort et ses mangemorts de faire le premier pas, puisqu'ils attaquèrent à peine eurent-ils traversé le pont et qu'ils aboutirent dans la cour principale du château. Lord Voldemort en fut désarçonné et surpris, mais il reprit bien vite le contrôle de lui-même et de la situation parce qu'il envoya Nagini semer la terreur chez les sorciers se battant dans le camp adverse. Une chose qu'avait espéré Lorena, parce que sans le savoir, Lord Voldemort venait de tomber dans son piège et elle était prête à mettre fin à ce serpent de malheur. Maintenant qu'il allait être éloigné de Lord Voldemort, il allait être sans protection et il allait être plus vulnérable, mais aussi plus facile à atteindre.

Après encore une longue période à se battre avec des mangemorts en se défendant et en attaquant avec ses propres sorts attaquants, mais aussi défensifs, tout en ayant Fred pas très loin d'elle, Lorena repéra Nagini faire son chemin en ondulant vers où étaient Ginny et Neville, occupés eux-mêmes à esquiver les sorts et maléfices volant, tout en étant en duel avec leurs propres mangemorts, et en étant acculés dans un des coins de la cour avec pas énormément de place pour réaliser des mouvements d'esquive.

Faisant voler quelque part en arrière l'un des frères Lestrange, Lorena se précipita à la suite de Nagini, le dépassant rapidement, et elle se plaça entre Neville ainsi que Ginny et le serpent, se préparant à attaquer.

Une fois que le serpent fut à quelques centimètres de Lorena, tout comme certains regardèrent l'attaque avec inquiétude, dont Molly Wesley voyant sa fille en danger, mais aussi sa presque belle-fille. Lorena sortit alors l'épée Gryffondor du Choixpeau, qui brilla sous la lumière, puis elle trancha la tête du serpent lorsque celui-ci fit son attaque vicieusement, la décapitant et la faisant rouler sur le sol. Par la suite, le serpent retomba lourdement sur le sol, faisant plusieurs sorciers s'écarter à toute vitesse, puis il disparut dans une fumée noire et, au même moment, Lord Voldemort tomba à genoux avec un visage agonisant de douleur et de souffrance.

Un court instant plus tard, Harry retira de lui la cape d'invisibilité de son père, faisant haleter beaucoup de monde et faisant disparaitre la plupart des mangemorts restants et lâches, puis lui et Lord Voldemort commencèrent un duel acharné, mortel, impitoyable et sans merci.

De son côté, Lorena lâcha l'épée, la faisant tomber dans une détonation métallique, et elle fit un pas en avant dans le but d'aller rejoindre son frère afin de l'aider dans sa lutte contre le sorcier maléfique et cruel qui lui avait enlevé à un jeune âge ses parents. Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse aller bien loin, elle fut retenue par une paire de bas s'enroulant fermement autour de sa taille, mais en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire de mal ou à la blesser plus que ce qu'elle était déjà par ses égratignures, ses plaies et ses diverses ecchymoses.

 **«C'est son combat à présent. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.»** Chuchota Fred dans son oreille, tout en continuant à la retenir en l'ayant appuyé contre son torse, pour ensuite l'entrainer avec lui dans le château où tous s'étaient mis à l'abri du duel entre deux grands et puissants sorciers.

 **«Mais c'est mon frère ! Il a besoin de moi !»** Refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête et en ayant des larmes contenues dans les yeux.

 **«Je le sais, mais si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour notre enfant. Pense à lui ou à elle.»** Répondit Fred d'une voix ferme. Une chose qui était plutôt rare.

 **«Bien…»** Concéda-t-elle en ne voulant pas risquer la vie de son bébé. **«S'il lui arrive quelque chose, j'y vais !»** Décida Lorena en rongeant sa lèvre inférieure dans l'anxiété.

 **«Il ne lui arrivera rien, surtout pas avec le sacrifice. Il est protégé par ton amour. Vos magies ont communiqué ensemble.»** Lui répondit Fred en la tournant afin qu'elle croise ses yeux et il déposa alors un tendre, mais persistant baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

Par la suite, un silence pesant en tension s'installa et tout le monde attendit avec appréhension, mais aussi avec espoir. Tous espéraient que le survivant allait s'en sortir et mettre un terme à tout cela, à toute cette violence gratuite. Ils espéraient tous vivre une nouvelle fois dans une société remplie de paix et de tranquillité en ne devant pas s'inquiéter à chaque moment d'être attaqué ou tué.

Au bout d'un moment où les secondes et les minutes s'écoulèrent très lentement, trop lentement, ceux, pouvant voir le duel, purent voir avec satisfaction et soulagement Lord Voldemort tombant à genoux, puis se consumant dans des cendres s'éparpillant dans les airs et volant avec le vent.

Cette réalisation faite, tout le monde s'écria dans le bonheur et dans l'apaisement que cette guerre était enfin terminée pour du bon. Lorena fit alors apparaitre un sourire bienheureux en laissant un soupir sortir de sa bouche dans la reconnaissance.

Aussi vite qu'elle en fût capable, Lorena sortit des bras de son fiancé et elle courut hors du château à toute vitesse, ne se préoccupant pas si les autres de son groupe la suivaient ou non, puis elle se précipita vers l'endroit où était son frère, se trouvant debout au-dessus des restes des cendres de Lord Voldemort ne s'étant pas envolé par le vent.

Rapidement, il tourna sa tête vers l'entrée du château pour voir Lorena courir à lui et il l'attrapa lorsqu'elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, tout en trébuchant en arrière de quelque peu, et il la serra de toutes ses forces. De par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, Harry put voir Fred, George et Ron arrivant aussi et il sourit d'une manière détendue et libre, n'ayant plus tout ce poids placé sur ses épaules. C'était fini une bonne fois pour toutes et il pouvait enfin respirer plus librement, plus naturellement, et il n'allait plus devoir regarder par-dessus son épaule à chaque endroit où il allait.

 **«Enfin…»** Chuchota Lorena en fermant les yeux dans le contentement et en souriant paisiblement ainsi que pacifiquement dans les bras de son frère.

Au bout d'une longue période, Lorena se sépara de son frère, lui fit un sourire avec des yeux larmoyants de bonheur et de fierté, puis elle recula et elle alla rejoindre Fred et George en prenant la main de Fred et en mettant son bras autour de la taille de George. Elle les entraina alors vers le château, voulant laisser Harry et Ron seuls afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver tranquillement sans ingérence comme tout couple le ferait, parce que, oui, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, même s'ils le cachaient, mais son frère ne pouvait rien lui cacher et elle savait la vérité avec Hermione et bien entendu Fred et George étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher ou ne pouvait pas mentir à son fiancé. Si Fred savait, George le savait automatiquement en étant jumeau.

 **XXX**

 **Point de vue de Lorena:**

Après des heures et des heures à fêter la victoire de la fin de la guerre et après avoir été voir Pomfresh afin de confirmer mon statut de grossesse, Fred et moi, nous quittâmes le château et nous rentrâmes à notre appartement avec Fred ne voulant pas me lâcher d'une semelle puisqu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras.

Une fois à l'intérieur de notre chez nous, Fred me fit m'installer dans le canapé, tandis qu'il alla dans le couloir menant aux chambres, à la salle de bain sophistiquée et à la bibliothèque ainsi que notre laboratoire privé.

Assis dans ce fauteuil couleur crème en regardant dans le trou de la cheminée, je ne pouvais pas croire ou même réaliser que c'était finalement terminé. Toute cette violence, toutes ces vies perdues et cela pourquoi, pour un sorcier voulant être le plus puissant. Une autre chose que je n'arrivais pas non plus à réaliser était le fait que j'étais enceinte. Il y avait une vie qui s'était créée en moi pour se développer dans un petit être, prouvant mon amour avec Fred, et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte à cause de toute cette guerre.

La pensée de ce bébé grandissant en moi me fit sourire et mettre automatiquement ma main sur mon ventre, tout comme je sentis le picotement familier de larmes dans mes yeux, mais ce n'était certainement pas de tristesse. Au contraire, c'était dû au bonheur que je ressentais, sachant que j'allais devenir une mère prochainement, sachant aussi que j'allais donner la vie. C'était un sentiment merveilleux et de complétude.

Je levai les yeux lorsque je vis des petits oisillons en papier voler joyeusement au-dessus de ma tête. Il allait vraiment falloir que je m'habitue à ce genre d'événement démontrant l'humeur du bébé, même s'il était à peine développé. Un fruit de sa magie sans aucun doute.

Je tournai la tête vers le côté en entendant le rire amusé et contagieux de Fred, pour le voir pencher sur le chambranle de la porte menant au couloir.

 **«Tu crois qu'il ou elle a hérité du côté farceur Wesley ?»** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, pour après venir vers moi et me tendre la main, puis de me faire lever afin que je sois sur mes pieds.

 **«Soit du côté Wesley ou soit du côté Potter…»** Me mis-je d'accord en souriant véritablement et authentiquement, ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis le retour de Voldemort.

Fred se contenta de rire, puis il m'entraina avec lui dans le couloir et il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne la porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Devant celle-ci, il l'ouvrit, puis il me tira derrière lui.

En entrant dans la pièce, j'eu le souffle coupé dans l'émerveillement ainsi que dans l'admiration et je regardai Fred avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenues, tellement j'étais émue et touchée par son geste d'amour et d'affection. En effet, la salle de bain était illuminée par seulement des bougies flottantes dans les airs et tout autour de la pièce. Certaines d'entre elles étaient disposées sur les bords de la baignoire moderne et spacieuse qui était rempli d'eau mousseuse et elle dégageait également un parfum fruité de fruits rouges.

Fred ne me laissa pas le temps d'en placer une, puisqu'il commença à me déshabiller, tout en lançant mes vêtements dans le panier à linge. Il nous ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que nous nous retrouvions entièrement nus et Fred me mena à la baignoire remplie d'eau et de mousse au parfum exquis. Il grimpa en premier et je le suivis avec son aide, même si je n'en avais pas besoin, mais je ne dis rien. Fred fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, pour ensuite la poser sur le rebord du comptoir de l'un des deux lavabos présents se trouvant à proximité de la baignoire. Un instant après, une douce et lente musique put se faire entendre dans la pièce.

 **«Je suis heureux que ce soit enfin terminé…»** Chuchota-t-il, tout en traçant mon bras du bout des doigts, me procurant une multitude de frissons agréables de se faire dans tout mon corps.

 **«Enfin… Nous allons pouvoir nous consacrer et nous concentrer sur nous, sans nous préoccuper de perdre quelqu'un de la main de Voldy ou d'un mangemort.»** Affirmais-je en levant les yeux vers lui, pour ensuite placer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Fred se redressa alors avec un sourire narquois, puis il me retourna sur ses genoux et il prit mon visage dans ses mains fortes, pour ensuite faire fondre nos lèvres ensemble dans un baiser rempli de passion et de sensualité, me faisant gémir d'anticipation après un certain temps, surtout lorsque je sentis la pointe de sa langue tracer ma lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès à ma bouche, ce que je lui accordai sans aucun problème. Très vite, l'une de ses mains se glissa dans mes cheveux humides et y resta, tout comme son autre main descendit le long de mon dos pour s'arrêter finalement et aller attraper dans une prise ferme l'une de mes fesses.

Assez rapidement et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser fougueusement, mais aussi avec une pointe plus sauvage, j'enroulai son cou de mes bras, tandis que je collai ma poitrine contre lui, nécessitant le contact de sa peau et de son corps avec le mien, et je commençai à me déhancher, provoquant de bonnes frictions me faisant en demander davantage.

Sans perdre de temps, Fred se leva en m'attrapant par la taille et en me soulevant afin que j'accroche mes jambes autour de sa taille. Assuré que j'étais bien en place, il sortit de la baignoire, puis de la salle de bain, et il marcha vers notre chambre, pour ensuite nous rendre sur notre lit où il s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, parce que je me relevai de quelque peu, pour ensuite me laisser retomber sur lui, nous provoquant de gémir à l'unisson et faire Fred mettre sa tête dans mon cou afin d'y déposer des baisers et des morsures sur la peau de celui-ci. Je glissai alors mes doigts d'une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre resta appuyée sur son épaule, m'aidant à me stabiliser, tout en bougeant en synchronisation avec lui.

Au bout d'un certain nombre de temps, Fred inversa nos positions et, très vite, je me retrouvai sous lui avec nos doigts entrelacés ensemble de chaque côté de ma tête et Fred bougeant à l'intérieur de moi avec tendresse, douceur et passion.

En fin de compte, Fred s'effondre sur moi, après que nous eûmes atteint nos libérations respectives, et il posa plusieurs baisers dans mon cou, mais aussi sur l'une de mes épaules me faisant me tortiller agréablement dans le plaisir parce que c'était l'un de mes endroits sensibles et Fred le savait très bien.

 **«Je t'aime…»** Murmurais-je essoufflé en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, tout en souriant.

 **«Je t'aime, Lorena.»** Dit-il, pour ensuite se retirer de moi et se placer sur mon côté droit, me drapant sur lui et nous recouvrant de la couverture, avant que je ferme complètement les yeux en écoutant les battements frénétiques de son cœur et que je m'endormisse avec un sourire heureux dessiné sur le bout de mes lèvres, tout comme Fred caressait mes cheveux.

 **XXX** **FIN** **XXX**


End file.
